Sin Alma Gemela
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Hanji es una escéptica en cuanto al amor, no cree que haya alguien para ella ¿Que pasó para que ella dejara de creer en el amor? Veremos la historia detrás de su pensamiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Esta es una historia que había escrito hace tiempo mientras estaba aburrida. Acabo de retomarla el día de hoy y me decidí hacerla Fic y darle continuidad, creo que es una historia que pinta para más :)

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

**CAPITULO 1. LA ESCENA QUE MÁS ANHELABA EN MI VIDA PERO QUE NO ERA MÍA**

En aquel tiempo ninguno de los dos sabía de su existencia. Solo yo sabía que existían esos dos seres, pero nunca creí que sería el punto de encuentro de ambos. Ahora no sé si sentirme culpable o tomarlo como una inocencia de mi parte, mi mente divaga entre definirlo como una bendición o una maldición.

Mikasa era una buena amiga, no tanto como para encasillarla entre mis mejores amigas pero sí lo suficientemente cercana como para considerarla dentro de esa élite de "amistad". Jean caía exactamente en la misma situación que Mikasa.

Una tarde de otoño todo cambió, tal vez por eso cuando las hojas de los árboles comienzan a tomar sus tonos térreos la melancolía se apodera de mí. En aquel tiempo creía en que sucedería una historia de amor romántico para mí tales y como las describen en los cuentos de hadas, no creía en las irrealidades ni mucho menos en los inconcebibles para los términos del amor. Es por eso que hoy los odio, los detesto con todo el sentir que puedo tener porque el verlos juntos era ver ese sueño para mí misma reflejado en alguien más.

Una repulsión que yo misma comencé. Lo más detestable de todo esto…

En aquella tarde de otoño, Mikasa y yo platicábamos acerca de cosas banales: los pantalones de moda, los colores de temporada, acerca de los estrenos de películas, que actores nos gustaban y ese estilo de cosas propias de chicas. Cansadas de estar sentadas a la orilla del lago del parque, nos paramos para caminar un poco mientras acontecía el atardecer.

Ella nunca disfrutó de esas cosas, mientras yo perdía mi mirada en el ocaso del cielo, es sublime como el sol va perdiendo su tonalidad para darle paso a la oscuridad. Habiendo dado unos pasos escucho una voz a lo lejos que me llama por mi nombre, era Jean. Jean era un chico superficial y tranquilo, le gustaba vestir a la moda y platicar sobre los temas populares sin alzar nunca la voz al emitir su opinión por más absurda que le pudiera parecer.

Debí suponerlo que ambos eran perfectos uno para el otro: personas superficiales.

Volteé la mirada encontrando el origen de la voz que me llamaba por mi nombre, detuvimos nuestro andar y él se acercó a nosotras dándonos el saludo correspondiente. Fue donde los presenté:

-"Mikasa él es Jean"

-"Jean ella es Mikasa"

Y si alguien era un escéptico del amor a primera vista tendría que ver lo que yo vi en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron los unos con los otros encerrándose en un solo mundo y la sonrisa más grande que le había visto ambos, describirla de oreja a oreja sería poco.

Después de preguntarme como estaba y que hacía en ese lugar se nos unió a la caminata y un momento incómodo surgió en mí, sentía que no pertenecía a esa aura. Era desagradable permanecer junto a ellos, así que me disculpé tomé la media vuelta rumbo a la salida del parque y a lo lejos vi como ambos se enamoraban uno del otro en cada paso que daban. Me sentí miserable de ver la escena que más anhelaba en mi vida pero que no era mía.

No pude hacer nada, solo me quedé petrificada mientras sus siluetas desaparecían a lo lejos. Al reaccionar caminé hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, durante todo el camino los audífonos fueron mi consuelo y en la armonía de mi casa mi almohada fue mi soporte emocional.

No supe de ellos por una semana hasta que vi en sus muros de Facebook lo que aconteció al conocerse, fueron juntos a un concierto de cierto artista pop que detesto. Después el cortejo hacia Mikasa: flores, cartas de amor todas las semanas, llamadas por horas, mensajes interminables, obsequios caros y salidas a cenar cada fin de semana.

Fui a su boda y solo podría describirlo como un cuento de hadas: champagne, orquesta, todo blanco y lujoso y la pareja muy sonriente y feliz. Hoy en día ambos son casi unos desconocidos, nos topamos por las calles de la gran ciudad solo un pequeño ¡Hola! Y hasta ahí termina nuestra conversación.

¿Quién soy yo? Solo sé que mi nombre es Hanji y que me siento despreciada porque ambos nunca me han agradecido el que yo los uniera y eso me hace sentir algo más que una tonta y poco menos que una estúpida.

.

.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 2 Inicio de una Remembranza

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

**CAPITULO 2. INICIO DE UNA REMEMBRANZA**

Estaba acostada en mi habitación en total oscuridad. Me gusta la oscuridad no le tengo miedo, contrario a casi todas las chicas en general que tienen que dormir con una lámpara prendida o no pueden dormir. Yo al contrario, entre más oscuro mejor.

La luz de mi celular avisaba una llamada entrante, era mi mejor amiga. Usé el manos libres para contestar:

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué onda?-

-Annie ¡Milagro! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Goey tienes que venir a verme, right now. I don't care que tengas que hacer, cancela todo – solté la carcajada.

-Jajaja creo que te afectó estar en un Call Center, mezclas mucho el inglés con el español-

-I know, whatever tienes que venir mañana mismo, no me vas a creer lo que te tengo que contar-

-¿No me lo puedes decir por aquí?-

-No. Vamos Hanji, sabes que nunca te pido que vengas y si te lo estoy pidiendo es porque es importante-

Era cierto, era la primera vez que prácticamente me rogaba que fuera a visitarla, ni siquiera cuando eran sus cumpleaños trataba de convencerme de ir. Cuando terminamos la Universidad de Economía tomamos caminos distintos, ella regresó a su ciudad natal en la frontera, soñaba con trabajar en la Aduana, sueño frustrado hasta este momento. Yo decidí buscar trabajo en mi pueblo envolviéndome en la rama del transporte.

A pesar de eso no estábamos muy lejos, a solo tres horas de viaje en camión.

-Está bien. Mañana saliendo del trabajo iré, es sábado así que saldré temprano-

-Goey en serio ¡Thanks! Te esperaré en mi depa ¿Ok?-

-Ok yo llego, me intriga tu alegría-

-Mañana sabrás, te quiero mucho amiguis-

-Yo también Annie te quiero mucho, bye-

-Bye bye-

Colgué y me puse a escuchar música clásica hasta quedarme dormida. El sábado por la mañana preparé en mi mochila un cambio de ropa, siempre me quedo a dormir donde Annie las raras veces que voy. Llegué a su departamento y el saludo eufórico de siempre me alegró, siempre es genial el abrazo de tu mejor amiga. Sirvió limonada con una rebanada de postre Carlota y empezamos a platicar.

-A ver tú ya dime que te traes, esa insistencia no es normal en ti-

-¿Qué me ves de raro?- puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Ah… ¡No es cierto!... Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Es en serio?-

-Si Hanji ¡Me voy a casar con Berth! Me lo pidió ayer en la tarde y lo primero que hice fue llamarte, o sea ¡Hello! Eres la que me sonsacó de salir con él así que debías ser la number one en saberlo-

-Annie no entiendo. Tú jurabas que nunca te ibas a casar-

-Pues verás… ¡Vas a ser tía! ¡Estoy embarazada!-

Quedé helada. No lo podía creer, entre todo el listado de mis amigas a lo largo del tiempo de quien menos lo esperaba era de Annie. Siempre estuvo muy segura de sí misma en quedarse soltera de por vida y sin hijos, creo que ese dicho de "Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo" es cierta.

-Goey dime algo-

-Annie ¡Felicidades! Waaaaa ¡Que sorpresa! Oye ¿Y tus papás que dijeron?-

-Nos casaremos el próximo mes ¡Están felices!-

Y así nos quedamos platicando todo el resto de la tarde y noche. Recordamos de como la convencí de salir con Berth. Hacía unos seis meses atrás estaba muy deprimida por haber terminado con Armin. Ante tantos rechazos de matrimonio por parte de Annie no pudo soportarlo más y se fue a vivir a España para reponerse del dolor de esas negativas. Era un buen chico, me alegra que esté lejos para no enterarse de esta noticia.

"Berth es alto eso es suficiente. Recuerda que a ti te matan los altos y es buena persona, no tienes nada que perder" esas palabras fueron la causa de que ahora Annie, mi mejor amiga, esté embarazada y comprometida.

El domingo al mediodía fuimos a casa de sus papás y pude constatar lo que ella me decía. Por decisión unánime sería la dama de honor aunque fuera la mamá de Annie quien organizara todo. Por la tarde me despedí y regresé a casa, al llegar abracé mi gran oso de peluche y me quedé dormida.

Al mes regresé a la frontera para la boda de mi mejor amiga. Como dama de honor conocí a mi contraparte, un chico de nombre Rainer. Era totalmente masculino y muy amable, tenía una voz gruesa que podía derretir a cualquier chica.

Todo iba bien, la plática era fluida, bailamos algunas piezas musicales inclusive llegué a pensar que él pudiera llegar a gustarme. Antes de servir la cena se disculpó porque recogería a alguien en la entrada. Fue cuando el encanto se acabó y lo supe: tenía novia. Una chica muy hermosa, delgada y pequeña su nombre era Crista. Se sentó con nosotros en la mesa y a partir de ese momento me sentí tan "Forever Alone". Agradezco la cercanía que tengo con la familia de Annie, sin dudarlo me fui donde sus tíos y pude disfrutar del resto de la velada.

Ya en el camión de regreso a casa la melancolía se apoderó de mí. A pesar que el sol resplandecía alegremente sus rayos sobre los matorrales, su calidez no llegaba a mi corazón. Tampoco ayudaba el setlist de mi iPod, una lista que incluía temas de desamor en varios idiomas. Entristecí.

¿Cómo es posible que le ocurran estas cosas a las personas a las que les levanto el ánimo pero a mí no? Si hay algo llamado "karma" que por favor me diga que hice para merecer esto.

Me juro a mí misma que no vuelvo a emocionar con un chico, sea quien sea. Si ya sabía que los cuentos de hadas no fueron hechos para mí ¿Por qué emocionarse? así que mejor tomo aquello como un momento de estupidez que no volverá a pasar. En cuanto baje del camión dejaré de pensar en cosas del amor, está decidido.

Por lo pronto me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que llegue a sentirme así? Ahora lo recuerdo. Fueron cuatro relaciones que marcaron mi vida, tuve algunas experiencias que podrían nombrarse como aquello que llaman "amigovios" y algunos novios, pero solo de cuatro me enamoré.

Creo que recordaré las historias de cada uno de ellos, tal vez así pueda ver en qué me equivoqué, aunque no estoy segura que vaya a servirme de algo. Es un trayecto de tres horas de camino, debo distraerme en algo mientras contemplo el paisaje de los matorrales.

.

.

Y en los próximos capítulos conoceremos esos sucesos que le hicieron incrédula ante el amor.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo 3 Angeru Ahltonen

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

**CAPITULO 3. ANGERU AHLTONEN**

Mi primer y gran amor: Angeru Ahltonen. En este momento te extraño mucho. No sé si es porque fuiste mi primer amor pero nadie te ha podido superar. Me he vuelto a enamorar pero no he llegado a amar como te amé a ti.

Antes de salir con Angeru tuve dos novios de los cuales ni el mes pasó, típica historia de estudiante: cuando son amigos hablas por horas pero ya siendo novios el encanto se acaba.

Angeru no eras del todo romántico ni expresivo o detallista, pero siempre sabías que decirme para hacerme sentir bien. Fuiste un amor que me ayudó a salir adelante en mis tiempos difíciles.

Este año se cumple una década sin ti, he dejado de visitar tu tumba y la de mi madre, bien sabes que no me gustan esos lugares. Yo estaba consiente desde el inicio que estábamos a contrarreloj, disfrutando de cada segundo juntos porque no sabíamos cuando tu corazón iba a dejar de latir.

Fuiste tú quien me sacó de la depresión que vivía y me salvaste la vida cuando intenté suicidarme, cansada de la vida insoportable que llevaba. Realmente le hacías honor a tu nombre: eras mi ángel.

Te conocí como la casualidad más hermosa que llegó a mi vida, como un rayo de luz en medio de la espesa tormenta. Al iniciar la secundaria eras de mayor grado escolar al mío, pero yo tuve que salirme para trabajar y poder costear el tratamiento contra el cáncer de mi madre con la esperanza que le salvara, algo en vano.

Cuando el doctor dijo que ya no había nada que hacer más que esperar lo inevitable, retomé el último grado que dejé pendiente y fue cuando supe de tu existencia aunque nunca platicáramos.

.

Que ironías, empezamos nuestra amistad en el velorio de mi madre. Formabas parte de la comitiva estudiantil especial que llevo el ramo de flores en nombre de la escuela, todos se retiraron pero tú te quedaste. Encerrada en mi tristeza y llanto no me percaté en que momento tomaste una Casablanca, la pusiste frente a mí y me dijiste:

-Toma y sonríe. A mí no me gustaría verte así en mi funeral-

Levanté la vista y tomé la flor. Así empezamos a platicar sobre lo que pasé con mi madre. Le habían diagnosticado cáncer pero el tratamiento era muy caro y poco alentador. Aun así mi padre y yo decidimos luchar por su vida, yo me salí de la escuela y empecé a trabajar en un snack, no era mucho el sueldo pero era suficiente para mantener los gastos de la casa y mi padre pagaba el tratamiento. Mientras el resto de las chicas gozaban de sus fiestas de quince años yo solo quería que mi madre siguiera con vida, abrazar mi almohada y descansar.

Así vivimos un año hasta que mi mamá dijo que la dejáramos morir porque estaba cansada. El doctor nos dijo igual que se hizo lo humanamente posible, ya no había nada que hacer. Por complacerla regresé a mis estudios. Un sábado de Noviembre por la mañana la vida me dijo que hasta ese día yo conviviría con el cuerpo de mi madre.

Y Angeru me contaste de tu enfermedad y como desde que habías nacido tenías problemas con el corazón y las múltiples operaciones a las que habías sido sometido, pero ya habías llegado al punto que no había más que hacer, tenías dos años a lo máximo como esperanza de vida y por rebelde reprobaste los dos últimos grados de secundaria, así que estabas repitiendo el tercer grado.

Reímos acerca de cómo éramos estudiantes conviviendo con menores que nosotros, como si estuviéramos fuera de lugar. También me contaste que tenías poco de haber terminado con Mina Carolina la novia de toda tu vida.

.

Después de fallecer mi madre, mi padre se hizo un mujeriego trayendo a casa mujeres diferentes cada fin de semana, yo no podía decir nada en ese entonces, estaba amarrada económicamente por los estudios de la preparatoria además de ser menor de edad.

Un día llega mi padre con una mujer y sus hijos diciéndome:

-Me casé con ella y compartirás tu cuarto con la niña-

¿Qué? Eso debía ser una broma, ni siquiera habían pasado dos meses de mi madre haber fallecido. La realidad era que ellos dos ya eran amantes cuando mi mamá entró en su última etapa de agonía. Odié tanto el hecho de tener que quedarme callada y con los brazos cruzados.

Por casi dos años soporté todo tipo de maltratos verbales, era un infierno lo que vivía. Era la sirvienta y la niñera, no podía siquiera salir al parque porque tenía que llevarlos. Era sagrado para mí el tiempo que estaba en la preparatoria, de manera que me quedaba lo más tarde posible y tú te quedabas conmigo, hasta la puerta de mi casa me acompañabas.

Pero ya no lo soportaba. Estuve a punto de tomar una botella de ácido cuando llamaste a la puerta, desistí de mi idea y abrí, traté de disimular pero tú viste mis intenciones y me abrazaste…

-Si tú te mueres yo me muero. Zoe te quiero mucho, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero ser tu novio en lo que resta de mi vida-

Lloramos a la par ese día y acepté ser tu novia. Me convenciste que faltaba muy poco tiempo para cumplir dieciocho años y me apoyarías en cualesquier decisión que tomara.

.

Al cumplir los dieciocho años una mañana me armé de valor y los saqué de la casa, mi padre me golpeó pero se fue, aunque me quitó todo, destruyó cuanto pudo como venganza hacia mí. Solo me quedé con mi ropa, un sillón roto, una televisión vieja y algunas colchas, los closets y cocineta destruidos.

Cambié las chapas de las puertas y te di un juego de llaves por cualquier emergencia. Tendría que mantenerme, afortunadamente logré acomodar los horarios en el campus de la Facultad de Economía más cercana a casa a una hora de camino, de manera que podía trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Encontré trabajo en una papelería a mitad de camino de la escuela y la casa.

En las noches llegaba cansada a casa pero tenía que estudiar y hacer las tareas, lo que más me pesaba era el cenar en soledad, pero tú cambiaste eso casi inmediatamente.

.

Un sábado por la noche que llegaba del trabajo estabas en la puerta de mi casa. Me tapaste los ojos y me hiciste jurar que aceptaría tu regalo fuera lo que fuera, que no lo iba a rechazar por ningún motivo y acepté.

Me guiaste al interior de la casa y ¡Oh sorpresa! Era un elegante comedor de cuatro sillas color chocolate con blanco, hasta con vitrina incluida donde pude detectar que ya habías llenado con una vajilla y víveres.

-Tardé en entregártelo porque yo hice el diseño y lo mandé a hacer, es único en el mundo. Te puede faltar todo pero nunca te faltará con quien cenar mientras yo esté con vida, recuerda que la comida une a las personas y tienes que hacerlo en un lugar bonito-

Caí rendida a tus brazos en llanto incontrolable de felicidad. Nunca faltaste a tu palabra de cenar conmigo sin importar lo tarde y cansada que pudiera llegar, siempre traías comida hecha desde tu casa. Aunque prácticamente vivíamos juntos, dormías más días en mi cama que en la tuya.

Fue con Angeru con quien perdí mi virginidad, se la entregué. Él ya había tenido esa experiencia con Carolina su exnovia. Resultase que tu madre siempre prefirió a Carolina porque era la hija de su mejor amiga. No le hacía gracia que la hija del mujeriego del pueblo fuera tu novia.

.

Pasamos muchos momentos hermosos juntos. Hubo muchas risas, paseos en los parques porque a ambos nos gustaba observar la naturaleza. Nunca olvidaré aquel domingo en que paseamos por el centro de Santa Lucía, cuando fue la primera vez que nos dijimos esas palabras.

-Quiero que te pongas un vestido, mañana saldremos a pasear. Conseguí que mi padre me diera algo de dinero y quiero que lo gastemos juntos- sonreías como niño pequeño.

-Está bien ¿A qué hora pasarás por mí mañana?- no podía negarme a nada que me pidieras.

-A las nueve de la mañana, quiero aprovechar todo el día. Y una cosa más, no desayunes-

Y se llegó el domingo, me maquillé, solté mi cabello, me puse un vestido morado sencillo con mis zapatos más cómodos porque sabía que contigo las caminatas eran forzadas. Puntal como siempre, a las nueve de la mañana caminamos hacia la parada del camión y en una hora llegamos a Santa Lucía. Durante el trayecto me quedé dormida en tus brazos, aún estaba cansada del trabajo de la semana.

-¿Todo esto era para llevarme a un hotel?- estaba molesta cuando vi al lugar que nos dirigíamos.

-Si pero no es un hotel cualquiera, en este sirven el café más delicioso de la región, bueno eso me dijo mi padre- te hizo gracia la cara que puse.

Y la recomendación de tu padre no había mentido, era un café delicioso y el guisado de machacado con huevo acompañado con tortillas de harina ha sido el mejor que he comido en mi vida.

Salimos y caminamos por todo el centro comercial de la ciudad, comprábamos cuanto queríamos comer: algodón de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas, frituras, etc. Se acercó a nosotros un niño vendiendo flores, me susurraste al oído que diera la media vuelta, caminara sin voltear atrás y me alcanzarías. Lo hice y cuál fue mi sorpresa al voltear: le habías comprado todas las rosas al niño y me las regalaste. Eso fue algo totalmente hermoso, la gente al pasar volteaba a vernos con ternura.

Nos sentamos frente a la fuente principal del parque para descansar y platicar con un poco, pero como siempre sucedía, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido a tu lado. Volvimos a recorrer las tiendas pero ahora deteniéndonos a ver más detenidamente la mercancía. Vi un collar de un ángel en piedra azul que me gustó mucho, a pesar que intentaste disimular pude darme cuenta cuando lo compraste, pero no dije nada.

Decidiste sorprenderme todo ese día. Había un restaurante nuevo en la ciudad que yo tenía muchos deseos de ir pero era muy caro para costearme por lo menos un café y postre. Habías reservado una mesa. Fue un momento totalmente gracioso el ver toda esa cantidad de cubiertos frente a nosotros y no tener ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, tuvimos que preguntarle al mesero quien contenía la risa. De entrada fue una ensalada de verduras cocidas, de plato fuerte varios rollos de sushi y de postre una canasta de helado de chocolate con mermelada de frambuesa. Aun no me explico como pudimos tomarnos dos botellas de vino rosado.

Se nos llegó el anochecer y con ello el regreso al pueblo. Ya estando el camión en carretera, me acercaste a tu pecho, sostuviste mi rostro con tus cálidas y manos, no esperé que estás palabras salieran de nuestros labios:

-Zoe Te Amo-

-Angeru yo también Te Amo-

Y nos besamos apasionadamente hasta que volví a quedarme dormida en tus brazos. Esa noche dormiste en mi casa y volvimos a hacer el amor.

.

Tiempo después me pediste matrimonio en el parque del pueblo, un domingo con el ocaso en el cielo, las hojas de los árboles caían y te arrodillaste para decirme:

-Hanji Zoe ¿Harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

Pusiste en mi dedo anular un hermoso anillo de piedra rosa, recuerdo de tu bisabuela. Acepté y esa noche te quedaste conmigo planeando el evento. A la semana todo cambiaría.

.

.

Me dolió no estar contigo cuando falleciste, yo estaba en clases y como tu madre me odiaba no quería que estuviera en tu funeral. Apenas vi en Messenger el mensaje que me dejó una de tus primas salí corriendo, apenas alcancé a llegar a tu entierro y despedirme de ti.

Fue el recuerdo de los momentos felices lo que me sacó adelante por un año. Hasta que tu madre se plantó frente a mí en la escuela exigiéndome que le regresara el anillo de compromiso que me entregaste porque era una reliquia de la familia, se lo regresé.

Al siguiente día aparece frente a mí Carolina mostrándome un vídeo antes de tu muerte, lo sé porque llevabas la playera que te regalé una semana antes de haber fallecido. Fue un golpe muy duro mirar como tuviste un último encuentro con tu exnovia y le regalaste el collar que habías comprado para mí. Te odié en ese momento y fue por despecho que tire todas las cosas que me recordaban a ti, incluida la ropa que usaba cuando salíamos, cambie de amistades y ambiente.

A pesar de su fama de mujeriego empecé a salir con él solo para desquitarme de ti. Y caí en mi propio juego: me enamoré de Farlan.

**.**

**.**

nota: los personajes para este capítulo los elegí por agrado, desde que vi a Anheru quise hacer algún escrito con él, Carolina solo por simpatía y Farlan me encanta e igual quiero hacer un escrito de él con Hanji.

Gracias por leer! ^^


	4. Capitulo 4 Farlan Church

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

**CAPITULO 4. FARLAN CHURCH**

Alguna vez me dijeron "No juegues con fuego porque te vas a quemar" y eso fue lo que me pasó con Farlan. Tengo que reconocer que fue una época totalmente divertida y de mucho aprendizaje, me atreví a hacer muchas cosas que tenía miedo de hacer.

Lo conocí en la escuela cuando di rápido la vuelta al pasillo porque se me hacía tarde y casi caigo al suelo pero alcanzó a detenerme y me jaló hacia él. Yo quedé impresionada de lo guapo que era, su cabello plateado le daba un toque totalmente seductor.

Bajo la excusa que estaba preocupado por mí en ese momento intercambiamos correos electrónicos y a partir de ese día lo veía más seguido en la escuela, de solo verme dejaba de platicar con quien estuviera y se acercaba a mí, había mucha química entre nosotros.

Era famoso en el campus. Típico niño rico que conquistaba mujeres por diversión. Era ya un egresado de la Facultad de Ingeniería pero que le gustaba conquistar chicas menores a él. A su favor tenía que sabía francés, las chicas caían encantadas a sus pies por ello y yo no era la excepción.

No tardó mucho en pedirme ser su novia, nada especial simplemente sentados en una banca de la facultad y acepté. Quería desquitarme de Anheru saliendo con él. Pronto descubriría que no era lo que aparentaba.

.

Creí que gustaba de los cantantes de moda y no era así, le gustaba rock y la música clásica, fue él quien me introdujo en el mundo rockero. La primera cita oficial como novios fue un concierto tributo a Los Beatles en un bar del centro de la ciudad. Era el primer concierto al que asistía, estaba totalmente nerviosa pero la pasé de maravilla.

En ese concierto fui presentada ante sus amigos con quienes hacía locuras. Motivada por este nuevo ambiente del que me enamoré, cambié mi forma de vestir. Usaba ropa negra en su mayoría, faldas cortas, botas y todos esos detalles metaleros. Inclusive me puse un piercing en el ombligo, cosa que siempre había deseado pero no me atrevía hacerlo, fue algo liberador.

Descubrí que no era tan irresponsable como pensaba, los únicos vicios de ese grupo de amigos eran el alcohol y el cigarro, me impresioné de saber que aborrecían las drogas. Algo que gustaban mucho hacer era viajar en caravana a cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera.

Conocí lugares que en mi vida creía que lo haría: restaurantes, bares y antros de la ciudad de los que entrábamos y salíamos sin preocupaciones. Me sonrojaba que me llamara "ma chérie".

.

Entre las tantas aventuras bonitas que me quedaron, esta cuando fuimos al concierto de Scorpions era una oportunidad única. En el lugar donde se presentarían la familia Church era dueña así que tuvimos palco de la mejor vista. Todo iba bien, bebíamos y cantábamos alegremente ""Big City Night" "Humanity" "Rock You Like a Hurricane" "No One Like You" entre otras más.

_Here I am, Would you send me an angel? Here I am in the land of the morning star…_

Llegó la parte melancolía y solté en llanto cuando sonó "Send me and angel" era inevitable pensar en Angeru y mi madre, me abrazó fuertemente a su pecho y dejé salir la tristeza.

Al terminar la canción nos besamos y para cuando acordamos estábamos en la pantalla como más parejas mientras sonaba "You and I".

_I lose control because of you babe  
I lose control when you look at me like this  
There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight  
I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door  
To a new exciting life_

Terminó cantándomela al oído. Nos quedamos platicando toda la noche, fue la primera vez que le conté lo sucedido con mi madre y de Angeru solo le dije que era un novio que ya había fallecido.

Con el tiempo Farlan empezó a cambiar, decía que yo lo había cambiado. Retomó sus estudios de Maestría en Física Aplicada como continuidad de Ingeniería Industrial, ya no llegaba borracho prácticamente todos los días a su casa y se volvió más responsable en el trabajo de la compañía familiar.

Fue él quien me enseñó el arte del placer y la seducción. Me decía que lo provocaba mucho y tuvimos encuentros en lugares que antes para mí eran inimaginables: en el coche, a las afueras de los antros, en la piscina y otros más que de solo recordarlo me apenan.

.

La aventura más alocada fue cuando inesperadamente fuimos a la playa.

-Quiero ir al mar-

-A mí también me gustaría ir de nuevo-

-Quiero ir ahora, es más, amaneciendo nos vamos ¿Cómo ven chicos?-

Estábamos sentados en la sala de uno de sus amigos, escuchando música, bebiendo y platicando cuando Farlan sale con ese deseo. Para mi sorpresa todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero yo no podía porque sería lunes así que tendría escuela y trabajo.

-No vayas, una vez al año no te hace daño- y así me convencieron de faltar al trabajo para irme con ellos. Era la primera vez que faltaba al trabajo y a la escuela, no me importaba lo estaba pasando muy bien.

En la mañana partimos a la playa. No estaba lejos en distancia, a solo cuatro horas de camino. Solo nos detuvimos una vez a recargar gasolina y comer.

Al llegar a la costa era delicioso sentir la brisa marina. Farlan tenía un penthouse en uno de los hoteles del consorcio de su familia, por hospedaje no hubo problema. Todos se metieron a la alberca casi inmediatamente, era obvio que ya habían estado antes en ese lugar. Yo no llevaba ropa para la ocasión, al darse cuenta de ello tomó el teléfono y de rato entró una señora con varios conjuntos de trajes de baño.

-Escoge el que quieras- pero no sabía cuál elegir, me quedaba viendo todos los conjuntos.

-Escogeré yo- y eligió un conjunto de dos piezas en color blanco.

Me apenaba mucho que me comprara cosas, pero Farlan me decía que lo hacía por gusto.

-Quiero ver cómo te lo pones- y nos encerramos en una habitación. Mientras me desvestía me percaté que trataba de contenerse, pero la tentación pudo más y tuvimos sexo, por lo menos eso nos ayudó a calmar las ansias durante el resto del día.

De rato nos movimos a la playa y fue algo divertido. Estallamos en risa cuando subimos a "la banana", al "paracaídas", retas de voleibol y todo aquello propio de los adolescentes en la playa. Regresamos al hotel solo para ducharnos y cambiarnos.

-Quítate la ropa interior y así quiero que te quedes toda la noche- me quité los panties y el brasier. Los pezones resaltaban en el vestido que traía puesto.

Para la cena tomamos un velero nocturno, era gracioso ver a todos sus amigos intentando bailar y bromeando por cada estupidez. A mí se me pasaron las copas y terminé haciéndole un striptease a Farlan enfrente de todos. Incitado por mi travesura Farlan perdió el control de sus sentidos.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó uno de sus amigos, pero lo ignoramos.

Nos escondimos entre la oscuridad de la popa para hacerlo, era gracioso el intentar no hacer nada de ruido; fue difícil contenerme, era excitante el saber que habían otras personas haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

Al siguiente día los demás partieron de regreso, pero me convenció de quedarnos un día más, que al final de cuentas resultaron dos días. Esos días fueron de mucha pasión y diversión, los más excitantes que hasta este día hubiera vivido.

.

Esa semana falté tres días a la escuela y al trabajo. Cuando regresé por poco me despiden pero pude arreglar que esa semana me pagaran la mitad del sueldo como penalización y en la escuela logré que me pusieran exámenes extraordinarios que serían el doble de difícil que los normales, tenía que hacerlo o de otro modo perdería mi beca.

-Esta semana no podré verte- y le expliqué el resto de la situación.

-Déjame tomar la responsabilidad en esto, fui yo quien te convenció de quedarte esos días-

Y en esos días descubrí algo que me sorprendió, realmente era un chico sumamente inteligente y culto. Tal vez por eso se aburría con facilidad de las chicas y las cambiaba a cada rato. Aprobé los exámenes satisfactoriamente y fuimos a cenar para festejarlo.

.

Un sábado saliendo del trabajo pasó por mí, fuimos a comer y me llevó a una estética.

-Por la noche iremos a una fiesta de la familia Rivaille y como comprenderás no puedes ir vestida así. Te dejaré aquí y te recogeré más de rato, estás en buenas manos-

Me besó y se retiró. Me dieron muchos nervios de solo pensarlo, nunca antes había estado en un evento de gente adinerada, además que también significaba que iba en serio conmigo, iba a entrar de lleno a ese mundo tan personal para él.

Me hicieron el cambio de look de mi vida. Corte de cabello, sesión de depilación, manicure, pedicure, maquillaje y peinado. Lo único que quedó de mi fueron los lentes. Me forzaron a vestir tacones y un elegante vestido corto rojo de manga de un solo brazo totalmente pegado que daba a relucir el cuerpo femenino que había formado en mí tantos encuentros con Farlan.

La estilista tomó el teléfono y le avisó que estaba lista, no tardó en llegar enfundado de un elegante traje negro. Farlan estaba sorprendido de cómo me veía. Nunca antes me había mirado como en ese momento:

-Te ves hermosa- era lo que me decía todo el tiempo.

Llegamos al lugar del evento, era la residencia Rivaille. De camino a la entrada me explicó que era el cumpleaños de Isabel Rivaille la hija menor de la familia que era prácticamente dueña de todos los grandes negocios de la región. La familia Church era su principal socio, esto logrado por la amistad iniciada con Levi el primogénito igual que él, cuando eran estudiantes de la misma carrera. De momento su amigo estaba en Alemania estudiando su maestría.

En la fiesta prácticamente no me soltaba, como si estuviese celoso de que los demás me vieran. La expectación era enorme hacía mí, todos querían conocer a la chica que hizo que Farlan cambiara. Esa noche me enteré que prácticamente nos estaban casando y que su mamá me adoraba aunque no me conociera porque antes la trataba despectivamente. Platiqué con Isabel y nos llevamos de maravilla, Farlan estaba complacido que haya encajado bien en ese mundo.

.

Fui muy feliz contigo pero al final de cuentas no soporté la infidelidad y que supuestamente habías cambiado. Escuché rumores de que me eras infiel y que habías vuelto a conquistar chicas de otro campus, yo me negaba a aceptarlo hasta que no lo viera con mis propios ojos. Si bien era cierto que a últimas fechas nos veíamos vemos, creía que era porque pasabas más tiempo en la compañía de tu familia. Era mentira, salías con chicas del campus más alejado.

Una tarde harta de oír tantos rumores quise ir a comprobar si era cierto lo que decía. Fui una tonta, todo era cierto a pesar que lo negabas. Yo misma vi cuando besaste a aquella chica, quedé helada y una ola de coraje me hizo plantarme frente a ti.

-¿Pues no que habías cambiado?-

-Compréndeme, es que es parte de mi naturaleza-

-Pues tú y tu naturaleza se pueden ir muy lejos de mí- y fue la primera vez que le propiné una cachetada a alguien.

Y así fue como terminamos. Hasta este día no sé nada de Farlan y ni quiero saberlo. Me dolió mucho porque sentí que todo lo que había vivido era una mentira, si bien estaba consiente desde el inicio que eras así no tenías que haberme dicho que cambiaste por mí. Lloré mucho, pero pronto conocí a Annie, Nanaba, Armin, Marco y Mike su amistad me ayudó a superar el hecho de sentirme sola. Además de otras cosas.

**.**

**.**

¡En serio como quería hacer un capítulo de Hanji y Farlan! me encantan ellos dos juntos también y se me figura que serían unos loquillos... creo que este capítulo refleja lo que muchos hemos vivido: un amor rebelde... espero les haya agradado este capítulo...

Gracias por leer!


	5. Capitulo 5 Mike & Moblit

**CAPÍTULO 5. MIKE & MOBLIT**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

Al iniciar el cuarto semestre de la carrera en Economía cambié al turno nocturno y dejé el trabajo en la papelería. El profesor Dallis Zacklay me ofreció por mis buenas notas trabajar como su asistente en la organización de los seminarios y talleres de la Facultad, trabajaría por la mañana y tarde así que acepté encantada.

También me daría tiempo para estudiar el idioma inglés y fue en esa clase donde conocí a Mikasa, nos llevamos muy bien desde el inicio, no era una gran amistad pero nos agradaba la compañía la una de la otra.

Desde el primer día de clases nos dijeron que tendríamos que trabajar el resto del semestre por equipos de cinco personas ya que se harían proyectos grandes, pero yo no conocía a nadie. Una chica de cabellos dorados vio mi desconcierto y me dijo que si quería estar con ellos, hablamos con el profesor tutelar y aceptó que fuéramos un equipo de seis.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó un chico pelinegro.

-Hanji, mucho gusto chicos- quería enterrar el nombre de Zoe con todo el pasado doloroso que cargaba.

Fue cuando los conocí, en ese momento no me pasaba por la cabeza que mi vida cambiaría:

*Nanaba: me parecía una chica totalmente amable además de bonita.

*Annie: al inicio me pareció muy fresa, después descubrí que su compañía me era muy agradable.

*Armin: definitivamente era el cerebrito del grupo, muy serio y se notaba que le gustaba Annie.

*Marco: fue cuando lo conocí en persona, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol así que era muy popular.

*Mike: cuando lo vi quedé pasmada por lo guapo que era, nuestras personalidades encajaron así que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Conforme pasaba el semestre profundizamos la amistad, ya no me sentía sola. Nanaba se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y Mike me pretendía. Aunque a veces me parecía que había algo entre Nanaba y Mike ambos lo negaban.

Armin no tenía ojos más que para Annie, pero a ella decía que Armin no le gustaba. Marco parecía que vivía en un mundo totalmente ajeno, solo se reunía con nosotros para los trabajos, le gustaba disfrutar de su popularidad pero a la hora de los compromisos escolares era muy centrado.

Al siguiente semestre decidí darme la oportunidad con Mike, no tenía nada que perder o así lo creía. Al inicio era divertido, reíamos mucho pero todo cayó en una rutina: en la escuela seguíamos como compañeros solo que ahora tomados de la mano por los pasillos y nos besábamos. El sábado salíamos por el centro de la ciudad o paseábamos por el pueblo y los domingos nos dedicábamos a descansar en nuestras respectivas casas.

A Jean lo conocí en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mike, charlamos bastante a pesar que éramos tan diferentes y a veces su plática tan superficial me aburría.

No sé en qué momento sentí que Nanaba se alejaba de mí, cada vez platicábamos menos y me evita más. Se llegó el cumpleaños de Marco y fuimos a su fiesta, yo no pude quedarme toda la noche porque Dallis me había solicitado ser edecán de recepción de invitados el día siguiente a una conferencia de cierto economista reconocido. Mike esperó conmigo el autobús de regreso y al subirme regresó a la fiesta, yo lo convencí de quedarse.

Durante el evento me sentí soñada, era la primera vez que participaba en un evento así. Estaba sumamente nerviosa pero muy contenta y Dallis alababa mi desempeño. El lunes por la noche todo cambiaría, al finalizar clases Nanaba y Mike me pidieron hablar a solas.

-Hanji en verdad no sé cómo decirte esto- a Nanaba le temblaba la voz.

-Yo se lo diré- Mike puso una mano en el hombro de Nanaba.

-Déjame adivinar, ustedes dos se gustan ¿Verdad?- ya lo imaginaba y sentí un alivio al decirlo.

-Lo siento mucho Hanji, tenemos que terminar. En la fiesta de Marco, Nanaba y yo nos besamos- desvió su vista, no podía sostenerme la mirada.

-En verdad Hanji lo lamento mucho, pensé que me sentiría mal pero…- le empezaba a temblar la voz y a llorar.

-¿Te gustó? ¿Es eso? Descuiden. Mike gracias por todo, terminamos. Y chicos, gracias por ser sinceros conmigo-

Di la media vuelta y me alejé sin esperar respuesta, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Me sentía tan mal, una tonta por aceptar salir con Mike si ya sabía en el interior que ellos dos se gustaban. Esa noche lloré pero no por perder a Mike, sino por mi estupidez.

Lo que hicieron ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, solo confirmé mis sospechas, sigo sin entender porque le dieron tantas vueltas al asunto de salir. Honestamente no sé si me dolía más mi estupidez o el hecho que mi mejor amiga se quedaba con mi novio.

Parecía un mal chiste: mi mejor amiga se había besado con mi novio y los dos se querían. Y lo más gracioso es que esa fue la causa por la que Annie y yo nos hicimos mejores amigas.

Al poco tiempo Nanaba y Mike abandonaron la carrera para casarse. Los demás no asistimos a su boda, no teníamos ánimos para hacerlo. Yo estaba muy triste, me sorprendió que mis tres amigos intentaron levantarme el ánimo toda la noche yendo a un karaoke-bar.

A pesar de esto seguía confiando en que habría un príncipe azul esperando por mí. Entonces sucedió lo de Mikasa y Jean, mi sueño más anhelado no lo estaba viviendo, eso me hirió aún más.

Annie y yo cada día nos uníamos más, reíamos mucho juntas y salíamos a pasear muy a menudo. Hacíamos lo que llamábamos "ladies night" que no era más que estar toda la noche comiendo antojos y viendo películas.

Aparte de Nanaba y Mike, al finalizar la carrera hubo tres bajas del grupo por el mismo motivo: embarazo. Connie embarazó a Sasha y Hanna de su novio que estudiaba en la facultad de Artes Visuales.

Entre risas, aventuras y estrés se llegó la graduación. Marco me invitó a ser su pareja en el baile de graduación, ya se había hartado de rechazar cortesmente tantas invitaciones. Yo no tenía con quien ir y acepté. Era la envidia de muchas, bailamos toda la noche y a veces Annie y yo intercambiábamos pareja para bailar.

Annie después de tanto tiempo se hizo novia de Armin. No se le pudo negar cuando le llevó un ramo de cien rosas al salón y se lo entregó delante de todos, además que ya le había tomado cierto cariño.

.

.

Al terminar la carrera cada quien tomamos nuestro camino. Annie regresó a la frontera, Armin la seguiría a donde fuera, Marco se mudó a Argentina por una buena oferta de cierto equipo de futbol y yo conseguí trabajo en una nueva empresa de transporte.

Nunca creí que estaría en el área de seguridad, cuando fui a la entrevista con la administradora Riko creí que trabajaría con ella. Menuda sorpresa me llevé cuando me dijeron que estaría encargada de lo administrativo en el área de seguridad y mi jefe sería Erwin Smith.

En ese momento casi quería salir corriendo, pero me quedé y me he llevado la mejor de las sorpresas. Erwin es como mi hermano mayor o como mi padre, siempre me está dando consejos. Nickolas y Darius son excelentes compañeros, hacemos un muy buen trabajo en equipo.

Y casi olvido la última experiencia amorosa que mató toda idea de cuentos de hadas para mí. Moblit era un chico que decían todos "es perfecto para ti". Era muy amable y atento conmigo, sin vicios además de buen estudiante y trabajador. Lo conocí cuando cursé el último semestre, él era dos años menor que yo pero pensé que eso no importaba. Y al final de cuentas sí importó.

Me gradué y salíamos, aunque prácticamente era más una relación por celular e internet que personal. Nos veíamos si acaso una vez por semana o cada quince días debido a sus obligaciones de trabajo y en la escuela, si lo sabré yo.

No comprendo porque si "era perfecto" para mí nunca me llegué a enamorar de él. Tal vez me guste la mala vida, no lo sé. Se fue un semestre de intercambio escolar al sur y eso nos distanció aún más. Cuando regresó, como no había un motivo sustentable para seguir, terminamos.

Y así fue como dejé de creer en el amor.

.

.

Bien he llegado al pueblo creó que caminaré hasta la casa, me hace falta despejarme un poco. Pensado seriamente casi todos mis compañeros de trabajo están casados o con novia. Los únicos solteros sin pareja somos Marlowe, Riko y yo. Varias veces Pixis ha querido hacerle de cupido con Marlowe y yo, pero él no me gusta y el sentimiento es recíproco. Además a mí solo me gustan los rubios, no siento atracción por los pelinegros.

Y pensar que hace un año Berthold era el jefe de Annie en el Call Center, se decía que desde que la vio se enamoró de ella pero no se acercaba porque ella salía con Armin, cuando terminaron se acercó Annie. Y la convencí de darle la oportunidad a Berth.

He llegado a casa, descansaré y mañana será un nuevo día en el trabajo que amo. Llevo bien puesta la camisa de mi empresa "Flügel Der Freheit" y me gusta trabajar con Erwin, es un muy buen jefe.

Escuché rumores que entraría un jefe nuevo a la empresa, espero no sea un pesado.

.

.

.

Por esta razón tarde en actualizar, porque será una actualización doble. En el próximo capítulo sabremos cómo está organizada esa empresa para que sepan de quien habla Hanji. Y sí, es Nickolas Cotton el chico del ova :D

nota: "ser fresa" es una expresión para describir a las niñas mimadas.

Gracias por leer! n_n


	6. Capitulo 6 El Pensamiento de Levi

**CAPITULO 6. EL PENSAMIENTO DE LEVI**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

Estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Petra.

Era el fin de semana perfecto para hacerlo, sentados en la terraza del restaurante más elegante de la ciudad, además el lunes iniciaría un nuevo trabajo así que sería empezar una vida totalmente nueva.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero un momento de duda en mí me detuvo de hacerlo. Realmente no me sentía seguro, así que decidí esperar a la siguiente semana y podría prepararle algo más especial, pensé. No tenía por qué aplazar esa decisión, llevábamos saliendo por cuatro años y meses, nos habíamos acostumbrado el uno con el otro y adaptado a un estilo de vida bastante cómodo para los dos.

.

.

El lunes fue mi presentación ante los gerentes y jefes del área operativa matriz de la compañía de transporte "Flügel Der Freheit" conocido por el logo de las alas que llevan sus camiones, fui presentado por uno de los directores generales Keith Shardis.

Keith era amigo de mi padre y me había confiado una tarea algo interesante, el resto de los accionistas sentían que había gato encerrado en el grupo de trabajo de la matriz porque la empresa no daba ni siquiera la mitad de su potencial, así que me convertiría en cazador de gatos para dar con el meollo del asunto.

La estructura organización era simple, dividiéndose en cuatro principales gerencias, cada una con un Gerente Nacional tres Jefes de operación porque el resto de los empleados es bastante grande.

1.-TALLER MECANICO

NILES DAWK: Marlowe Freudenberg, Boris Feulner y Hitch.

2.-SEGURIDAD

ERWIN SMITH: Hanji Zoe, Nickolas Cotton y Darius Baer-Varbraun.

3.-TRAFICO Y LOGISTICA

DOT PIXIS: Hannes, Ian Dietrich y Kitts Verman.

4.-ADMINISTRACION

RIKO BREZENSKA: Mitabi Jarnach, Dita Ness y Erd Gin.

.

.

Entré a la sala de juntas y entonces la vi. Me pareció una descuidada que podría ser bonita si se lo propusiera, sin una gota de maquillaje, lentes y cabello recogido, demasiado simple; no me pasaba por la mente que eso era plan con maña.

Con el tiempo descubrí que era astuta, casi a mi nivel.

Yo llevaba la indicación de acercarme a Erwin Smith, Gerente de Seguridad a nivel nacional y su equipo de trabajo, ya que según Keith ellos dos habían sido los únicos hasta ahora que habían demostrado ser leales a la empresa.

Mucha belleza para mi gusto, así que me aprovecharía de esta instrucción de hacer trabajo en equipo con ellos para acercarme y descubrir la verdad de su supuesta "lealtad". No debería de ser tan difícil con la chica, las mujeres son tan fáciles y además, por su forma de vestir creo que tiene problemas de autoestima así que eso lo facilitará más.

La reconocí al instante porque a pesar de ser una de las pocas mujeres en la sala, era la única con lentes y cabello café recogido. Su mirada de seriedad no me engaña, ella esconde algo.

Yo era consiente desde muy joven del atractivo físico que heredé de mi madre y nunca dudé en usarlo a mi favor, esta vez no sería la excepción.

Después de terminar la presentación fui a su bunker de seguridad. La invité a comer, me dijo que sí pero no me dijo cuándo, generalmente se entusiasman tanto que ese mismo día se cumple la cita. Definitivamente ella tenía algo diferente.

No fue difícil conseguir su dirección, era cierto ese trabalenguas de "En el pueblo todos se conocen o conocen a alguien que conoce".

.

.

El domingo al mediodía fui a buscarla y no esperé encontrarla como vi, creí que estaría fodonga y descuidada, pero no. Estacioné el auto y me percaté que de esa casa de dos pisos pero sencilla sonaba "La Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven". Asomé mi vista disimuladamente por la ventana y vi a lo lejos una chica de muy buen ver barriendo el patio y pensé "Tal vez tenga una hermana".

Toqué el timbre y ¡Oh sorpresa! Esa chica era Hanji. Su rostro tenía unos ojos cafés bien enmarcados de negro y unos labios rojos, cabello recogido a un costado y una blusa pegada que demostraba que tenía más pecho de lo que ocultaba, pero mi atención se centró en la parte inferior. Llevaba unos shorts cortos pero ¡Ay cielos!... Esas piernas… ¿En serio que ese atractivo estaba escondido en aquellos pantalones de mezclilla sueltos?...

-Hola ¿Qué pasó?-

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?-

Creo que mi cara reflejaba lo perplejo y endiosado que estaba con sus piernas porque soltó la carcajada.

-Descuida estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones cuando ven mis piernas-

-Te invito a comer-

-¿En qué plan?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Si es por trabajo olvídalo, hay una sala de juntas y horario para hacerlo. Si es por coqueto te advierto que no con chicos con novia. Si es por amistad, podría aceptar-

¿Se hace la difícil? Que tipa tan altanera, por eso no tiene novio.

-Un poco de lo primero y de lo último. Lo del medio no te hagas ilusiones, sería un honor para ti que yo te cortejara-

-Lo siento pero no puedo- me miró con ojos de "eres un pesado".

-¿Sabías que he manejado por media hora en carretera para invitarte a comer? Y tú me rechazas como si nada, eres una maleducada-

Me miró con cara de "Tú te traes algo y lo voy a descubrir".

-Ok está bien, no llores. Dame cinco minutos para ir por mi bolso y cambiarme el calzado, pasa por favor espero no te moleste mis gustos musicales-

-Al contrario, esa es la versión de la Orquesta Alemana, si no me equivoco-

-¿También te gusta la música clásica? Interesante, yo que creía que no salías de Justin Bieber-

-¿Estás bromeando verdad?-

-Jajaja no tardo-

Y la vi subir las escaleras, oh cielos que vista...

Me senté en una silla del comedor que debo admitir es de muy buen gusto y contemplé la casa. Se notaba que vivía sola, no era muy limpia pero si lo suficientemente ordenada. Después de unos minutos me llamó la atención un cuadro al óleo de una cabaña en medio del bosque con una cascada y la escuché acercarse.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo cuando era estudiante de secundaria y no he vuelto a hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es muy caro y me recuerda la época de agonía de mi madre-

Ambos mirábamos fijamente el cuadro. Desperté del letargo causado por sus palabras y partimos al restaurante de mariscos que me habían recomendado. Debo admitir que se veía muy bonita con ese vestido verde y zapatos negros, me encantaría verla vestida así más seguido.

.

.

Al terminar el plato fuerte para pedir el postre inicié la plática.

-¿Tienes novio?-

-No, tengo años sin pareja y la verdad no me interesa-

-Estas despechada-

-Para nada. Tuve experiencias muy lindas, sé lo que es estar enamorada y es algo muy lindo pero de momento no me gusta nadie-

¿Qué tiene esta mujer? Sus respuestas no son las que da cualquier chica, me intriga.

-¿Y cómo te gustan los hombres?- esa nunca me falla siempre terminan describiéndome.

-¡Y dale con esa pregunta! Créeme que si fuera así de simple como una receta mágica que vaya a la farmacia y ya, no estaría soltera. Para serte sincera ni siquiera yo misma sé cómo me gustan, simplemente me gusta alguien y ya-

-Nunca había escuchado esa respuesta-

-Hay una primera vez para todo-

Después la conversación giró en torno al arte, me sorprendí que tuviéramos los mismos gustos y percepciones parecidas, solo discutimos porque ella adora a Beethoven y yo prefiero a Bach. Inclusive pedimos una segunda y tercera ronda de postres.

Se pasó el tiempo con ella muy rápido, creo que llegaré tarde a mi cena con Petra. Creí que a estas horas ya tendría la información que quería, inclusive que nos hubiéramos besado, pero no me explico porque me la estoy pasando mejor que de haber hecho todo eso, y es solamente una plática..

.

Cuando la dejé en su casa creí que intentaría besarme como todas las demás; solo se despidió con un apretón de manos y me agradeció por la comida.

Partí a mi encuentro con Petra. A pesar de tener todo preparado, nuevamente aplacé pero por tiempo indefinido mi proposición de matrimonio a Petra. Hanji me había intrigado lo suficiente para querer saber más de ella, es como un imán que me jala poco a poco a su polo.

.

.

Hay tanta variedad de personajes en Shingeki que quise usar a otros diferentes de los siempre típicos para darle un aire fresco, me divertí mucho asignando personajes a los diferentes equipos de trabajo, los gerentes y departamentos fueron lo más fácil.

fodonga = fachosa.

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, gracias por leer!


	7. Capitulo 7 Erwin Smith

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

CAPITULO 7. ERWIN SMITH

-¡Erwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-

Gritó como siempre alegremente Hanji agitando sus brazos en el aire y de extremo a extremo del patio para variar.

Recuerdo como hace años yo no tenía pensado en que alguien me ayudase con el papeleo administrativo, sino que Riko hizo sus movimientos y solo me dijo:

-A partir de mañana se une una chica a tu grupo. Se llama Hanji Zoe y tiene potencial-

El criterio de Riko es muy certero y es fría al tomar decisiones. De Hanji me he llevado una agradable sorpresa, es apasionada en su trabajo y por eso más de una vez hemos peleado y me ha alzado la voz, me divierte cuando no apruebo sus ideas y aprieta sus puños como si fuera una niña a la que le niegan un helado. Compenetró muy bien con Nickolas y Darius. Tengo un excelente equipo de trabajo, no puedo quejarme.

Le he asignado como encargada de presentar al área de seguridad en las inducciones al nuevo personal de la empresa, es divertido ver las reacciones del personal con su presentación.

-¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y estoy en el área de seguridad. Mi jefe es Erwin Smith y mis compañeros en jefatura son Nickolas Cotton y Darius Baer-Varbraun y créanme, en verdad: no les gustaría verlos enojados…-

Tiende a decir lo primero alegremente y lo último de manera tan escalofriante que más de uno se encoge en su lugar.

-¡Bien!- le gusta palmear el escritorio, haciendo a más de uno saltar de su asiento.

-Citaré a uno de nuestros políticos más emblemáticos, Don Benito Juárez: "Entre los individuos como entre las naciones el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz"… ¿Saben? Ustedes tienen derechos en esta empresa y yo también tengo mis derechos. Si respetan el reglamento ustedes me estarán respetando y yo los estaré respetando a ustedes… ¡Pero!

Suele detenerse y dar un pisotón con fuerza al suelo, volviendo a estremecer al personal.

¿Qué pasa si no respetan mis derechos? La paz se acaba y comienza la guerra. Los animales por instinto conviven en armonía, no así los humanos tenemos conciencia e inteligencia. Como seres inteligentes que son les pido: respeten mis derechos y vivamos en paz-

Camina de un lado a otro en la sala, las miradas la siguen a donde se mueve, sin lugar a dudas toda la atención del público es de ella. Hasta que vuelve a pararse frente a todos para decir:

-Sino créanme: no quieren vernos enojados…-

Para este punto tiene al personal en silencio y con los ojos abiertos, su manera tan expresiva de decir las cosas los aterra desde el primer momento. Y con su discurso les deja miedo a la desobediencia, gracias a ello los problemas han sido mínimos porque no quieren meterse con ella.

A Hanji la considero mi hija. Quedé sorprendido cuando me contó la historia de su vida, ha sufrido mucho y en verdad me gustaría verla feliz con una pareja porque se lo merece, que pueda vivir el gozo de un hogar completo como el que yo tengo con Marie, mi hija de 8 años y mi niño de apenas un año de nacido.

Nickolas es de personalidad seria y firme, está casado con Rene y tienen un niño de 4 años. Darius por su parte está separado de su esposa pero viven con él sus niñas de 12 y 10 años y su pequeño hijo de 6 años.

Nos encontramos en el punto más alejado del patio central y partimos a mi oficina, como cada mañana me reúno con mi equipo de trabajo.

-Me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes de Levi, tiene un mes aquí y aun no comprendo sus funciones. Siento que no es sincero con nosotros-

-No confío para nada en él. Ya les conté cuando me invitó a comer y como cada día se me pega más. Es como si quisiera aprovecharse de que soy mujer, pero aun no entiendo que conseguiría con eso- Hanji

-Yo tampoco confío en Levi, siento que nos está ocultando algo- Nickolas

-Yo no creo que venga a supervisar como dijo, viene a algo más- Darius

.

.

Estaba terminando el plan de trabajo para el próximo mes cuando entra una Hanji preocupada a mi oficina. Igual que siempre, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla.

-Ay Erwin, creo que hoy será mi último día en esta empresa-

-¿Con quién te peleaste?-

-Con Levi, aunque debo admitir que fue divertido-

-Cuéntame-

.

_Flasback de Hanji…_

_._

Fui a entregarle los procedimientos que había pedido de urgencia a Erwin, entré a su oficina solo con la intención de dejarlos.

-Aquí están los papeles que le pediste a Erwin-

-Déjalos ahí… ¿Qué harás hoy por la noche?-

-¿Eh?-

-Te invito a cenar-

-No gracias-

-Eres una maleducada-

-Ya basta de decirme maleducada, cuando el único maleducado aquí ¡Eres tú!-

-Repite eso-

-Ha sido suficiente que juegues al coqueto conmigo ¿Qué pretendes si tienes novia?-

-¿Tanto te importa?-

-No confío en ti. Quieres aprovecharte que soy mujer para destruir al equipo de Erwin ¿Verdad?-

-Ven a cenar conmigo y responderé a todas tus preguntas-

-¡La respuesta es no!-

-¡Eres una insolente!-

-¡Eres un enano gruñón!-

-¡Y tú una cuatro ojos!-

-¡Pero lo mío se me quita!-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡A ti nunca se te quitará lo enano!-

.

_Fin del Flashback_

_._

-Y… me plantó un beso-

-¿Tú que hiciste?-

-Le di una cachetada y luego… heme aquí…-

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono y contesté, creo que en esta ocasión Hanji sobrepasó los límites.

-E-Erwin ¿Estas bien?-

-Era Keith. Mañana iremos a su oficina, quiere vernos a los cuatro-

-No es justo Erwin, yo tomaré la responsabilidad-

-Tranquilízate Hanji, no nos adelantemos a los hechos-

.

.

Llegamos puntuales a la cita con Keith, Hanji no dejaba de jugar con sus manos mostrando su nerviosismo. Y lo fue más porque Levi también estaba en la sala.

-Tomen asiento, esto será rápido-

-Me has decepcionado Levi. Te dije desde un inicio que ellos eran los únicos confiables-

-Quería comprobarlo por mí mismo-

-Erwin y compañía, necesito que cuiden la espalda de Levi porque le he asignado una tarea de alta importancia. Yo y el resto de los accionistas sospechamos que hay alguien que está traicionando a la empresa porque no logra ni siquiera la mitad del potencial que tiene…-

Y nos pasamos el resto del día trabajando en la estrategia y analizando presuntos culpables. Al siguiente mes descubrimos al "gato encerrado". Todo fue gracias a la inteligencia de Hanji, pusimos varias trampas y el gato cayó como un ratón.

.

.

Citamos al traidor en la sala de juntas para confrontarlo. Resulta que estaba vendiendo información de la empresa a la competencia, saboteaba los requerimientos para tardar en los tiempos de entrega, además de alterar facturas y demás situaciones que pasaban desapercibidas hasta no analizarlas más a detalle. Yo fui el encargado de confrontarle, Levi y Hanji estarían conmigo para cualquier imprevisto.

-A sus órdenes Erwin, Nile me dijo que me buscaba- tomó asiento.

-Hitch te platicaré algo. Se hizo una investigación exhaustiva en la revisión de facturas y las que tú firmaste están alteradas-

-Eso no puede ser posible, quiero ver las pruebas-

-Aquí están-

-Esto no comprueba nada, sabe bien que las facturas pasan por varias manos-

-¿Estás segura que no tienes relación con esto?-

-Estoy segura-

-Te voy a mostrar un video-

En ese video el contacto de la competencia confesó los negocios que tenía con alguien de la empresa y la señalo como culpable. Primero quedó helada, después empezó a reír hasta llegar a las carcajadas incontenibles.

-Jajaja ¡Si serán imbéciles! No tienen ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo he estado haciendo esto ni de todos los beneficios que he obtenido ¿Y apenas se dan cuenta?-

-¿Entonces no lo niegas?-

-Jajaja ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas Erwin! Sí, lo hice y no me arrepiento-

-Hitch lo lamento estás fuera de la empresa, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Por qué? Solo por diversión…- se levantó y se plantó frente a Hanji.

-¡Y tú! ¡A ti te odio! Tú entraste como si nada a ser jefe y yo tardé años en lograrlo-

-A mí no me culpes de tu ineptitud, si no te sentías cómoda la puerta siempre ha estado abierta-

Gracias a la rápida reacción de Levi detuvo a Hitch de darle una cachetada a Hanji. Se le dio de baja lo más discreto posible, se manejó como renuncia voluntaria; lo que menos necesitaba la empresa era un escándalo.

Debido a esto se creó una nueva gerencia de Auditorías, liderada por Hanji. Entre todo el personal eligió a Luke Cis y Thomas Wagner como su equipo de trabajo. El lugar de Hanji sería ocupado por Moisés un chico de gran potencial. Y la vacante de Hitch fue cubierta por Keiji un chico impulsivo pero sincero.

.

.

A media semana le hice el favor a Farlan de colocar un ramo rosas rojas en el escritorio de Hanji, no creí que fuera ella de quien me contó hace años cuando trabajé en el consorcio de su familia. Yo soy testigo de su cambio cuando la conoció y también de como la perdió. No me quiso escuchar y sé que se arrepiente, me sorprendí cuando le mostré la foto de mi equipo y reconoció a su querida Zoe.

Después que Levi entre pláticas le confirmara más la presencia de Hanji en la empresa, renacieron sus sentimientos por ella: decidió reconquistarla. Aunque sospechaba que a Levi también le gustaba, pero él salía con Petra. Farlan es un buen chico así que lo ayudaré, además Hanji tiene años en soledad y algo de compañía aderezada con diversión no le vendría mal.

Cuando tomo el ramo de rosas en sus manos podía leer su mirada "no, no puede ser posible" mientras leía la tarjeta que venía entre las flores:

.

_Ça fait long temps mais mon coeur ne t'oublie pas._

_Je veux voire votre sourire, je vous envoie cettes fleurs pour votre ascension._

_Tu me manque, ma chérie. _

_._

Y como lo esperaba, llegó a mi oficina para contarme sobre el ramo, sus sospechas que era Farlan y que lo asociaba con el hecho que Levi era su amigo, pero ella no quería saber nada de él. Me gustaría que se diera la oportunidad con Farlan.

-Hanji tú te mereces lo mejor-

-Erwin te lo agradezco pero estoy cansada de escuchar esa frase una y otra vez- suspiró.

-Pareciera como si todo mundo quisiera _lo mejor_ para mí, pero no así la vida o el destino. Yo ya no quiero volver a pasar otra decepción y no creo ser capaz de volverme a enamorar de nuevo-

.

.

El viernes por la noche iríamos a cenar al restaurante de carnes en el pueblo, en una celebración doble para Hanji por su cumpleaños y su ascenso, ahora sería uno de mis iguales.

Pixis se encargó de correr la voz entre el personal, así que el restaurante estaba lleno. Dita Ness y Riko se encargaron se hablar con el dueño del lugar quien facilitó una rockola con karaoke. Toda una fiesta improvisada, sin lugar a dudas.

Levi llegó con su novia Petra, vi le entregaron un presente a Hanji y cuando las chicas quedaron solas intercambiaron palabras. Eso molestó a Hanji, caminó con su semblante enojado hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Esa tipa! mira que decirme que Levi cambió con ella desde que me conoce, culparme y luego ofrecerme dinero para alejarme-

-Me sorprende que te hayas contenido de golpearla-

-Quería agarrarla de los cabellos y arrastrarla hacia afuera pero no es el lugar para hacerlo-

-Haces bien en no permitir que te arruine la noche-

Apareció Levi detrás de Hanji.

-Eres la lesbiana más heterosexual que conozco-

-Solo lo dije porque no quiero problemas de celos con tu novia-

La tomé de los hombros y nos dirigimos a cantar unas canciones en compañía de Hannes, después de unas horas transcurridas Hanji ya estaba un tanto mareada por beber cerveza, se dirigía al exterior cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió y en ese momento se le pasó todo efecto del alcohol.

Farlan llegaba al improvisado evento.

La cara de Hanji se puso pálida y quedó pasmada. Farlan caminó solo unos pasos hasta llegar donde Hanji y le entregó un gran regalo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Zoe...-

-¡¿Aaaaaaaaah?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!-

-Vine a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños-

-¿¡Que pretendes?! Te advierto que no voy a caer en tus juegos-

-Tranquilízate Zoe. Vengo en plan de amigos, lo nuestro ya fue y ahora solo me interesa tu amistad-

Hanji estaba perpleja, la conozco y sé que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Como amigos, por favor acepta este regalo de cumpleaños Zoe-

Vi cómo le tendía el presente, en los ojos de Hanji hubo duda pero terminó por aceptarlo y permitió que Farlan le diera su respectivo abrazo de felicitación.

Levi se acercó a ellos dos.

-Me alegra que estés bien Zoe-

-¿Zoe? ¿Qué haces aquí Farlan?- Levi entró en la conversación.

-Vine a felicitar a Zoe después de mucho tiempo sin verla- (F)

-Hanji ¿Por qué te dice Zoe? ¿Ya se conocían?- (L)

-¿Conocerlo? Vaya que lo conozco…- (H)

-Explícate cuatro ojos, eso no contesta mi pregunta- (L)

-Verás Levi, ella es la chica con la que salí cuando tú estabas en Alemania- (F)

Pude ver en los ojos de Levi que ardía en coraje y celos.

Llegó Petra del sanitario y Levi se fue con ella. Hanji fue obligada por Pixis a cantar y beber con los demás compañeros. Farlan se sentó conmigo.

-¿Quién te dijo del evento?-

-¿Sabes? En estos tiempos tener una red social como FB te ayuda mucho. Vi la publicación de una foto de Petra y tomé mi decisión, no había más que esperar-

-Has llegado justo a tiempo. Solo queda una hora más para que cierren el lugar-

-Una hora es tiempo suficiente. Yo llevaré a Zoe a su casa-

-Si es que ella se deja…-

Se llegó la hora de cerrar el lugar y todos se retiraron, Hanji estaba en estado de ebriedad como todos los demás por lo que no opuso resistencia de que fuera Farlan quien la llevase a su casa.

.

_Hanji y Farlan_

.

-Shaaaaa… dime la verdad…. ¿Qué pretendes conmigo? _Hip-_

-Te lo he dicho, quiero ser tu amigo. Sé que me equivoqué al haberte engañado pero es el pasado y no lo puedo cambiar-

-Faaaaarlan…. _Hip _¿Por qué me enviaste eshas flores? _hip_-

-Para felicitarte por tu ascenso. Vamos Zoe, dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo-

-Está bien, seremos amigos…-

.

_Erwin_

_._

Al día siguiente Farlan me contó que Hanji se quedó dormida en el coche. Tuvo que buscar las llaves de la casa en su bolso, la recostó en su cama, le quitó los lentes, la cubrió con una sábana y aprovechando que estaba dormida la besó.

Definitivamente las cosas para Hanji se pondrán divertidas a partir de hoy…

.

.

.

Notas…

¡Chan-chan-chan! Quise variarle al típico triángulo amoroso de Levi-Hanji-Erwin por Levi-Hanji-Farlan y repito: me encanta Farlan!

Texto en francés: Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero mi corazón no te olvida. Deseo ver tu sonrisa, te envío estas flores por tu ascenso. Te echo de menos, mi querida.

Gracias por leer!


	8. Capitulo 8 Annie Leonhardt

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

**CAPITULO 8. ANNIE LEONHARDT**

.

_Hanji_

_._

Llegó una carta de mi madrastra. Resulta que mi padre falleció hace un mes a causa de su alcoholismo, desconocía que por eso estuviera enfermo del riñón y que viviera en Guanajuato. Se lo conté a Erwin y él se encargó a su vez de comunicárselo a Farlan para que me llevara a su tumba el fin de semana. De alguna manera sospecho que Erwin tiene una relación más estrecha con Farlan de lo que se aparenta.

Si hay algo que tenemos en común es que nos encantan los viajes por carretera, así que nos fuimos en su coche. Durante el camino se encargó de recordarme todas las locuras que vivimos en aquel tiempo poniendo canciones a propósito. Me sorprende que aun podamos platicar como amigos y reírnos, definitivamente es divertido estar con él.

En la entrada del panteón municipal compramos flores y nos dirigimos a la tumba. Aunque estoy en silencio por fuera, por dentro tengo pocas cosas que decir.

_No te odio. Desde hace mucho tiempo te perdoné por todo el daño que me hiciste, pero también debo agradecértelo porque me forjó el carácter que tengo ahora. He salido adelante sin tu ayuda, soy una profesionista y cuido de mí misma. Descansa en paz papá._

Solo fueron cinco minutos frente a esa tumba, más que suficientes para decir lo que tenía que decir. Farlan me abrazó fuertemente todo ese tiempo y fue él quien compró ese ramo floral que le dejé, no permitió que yo desembolsase para ello.

.

.

Entramos al auto, me sentía un poco triste y Farlan rompió el silencio:

-Ya que estamos aquí disfrutemos de la ciudad, es hermosa sé que te encantará-

-Creí que regresaríamos hoy mismo-

-En primer lugar el viaje es algo cansado así que sería arriesgado regresar, lo mejor es descansar un poco ¿No crees?-

-Mmmmm… Algo me dice que me tendiste una trampa-

-Y no te lo niego. Hablé con Erwin y Keith antes de venir, tienes permiso para faltar el lunes y el martes-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!-

-Disfruta de tus improvisadas vacaciones. Reservé una habitación doble, así que descuida no te tocaré, quiero mostrarte esta ciudad-

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! Oye ¡Espera! ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré esto?-

-Zoe por favor dame la oportunidad de estar bien contigo. No te niego que me sigues gustando pero no intentaré nada que tú no quieras-

-No sé si confiar en ti… Pero no me queda remedio ¡Aaaah! ¡Está bien! Disfrutemos de la ciudad-

-Ma cherie, no te vas a arrepentir. Te vas a enamorar de Guanajuato-

Es un poco incómodo que me siga llamando "ma cherie", pero por lo que me percato lo dice involuntariamente.

.

.

Nos hospedamos en un hotel tradicional, se podía apreciar una hermosa panorámica desde la ventana. Salió del cuarto diciendo que regresaba en una hora para que pudiera bañarme y arreglarme, saldríamos de paseo toda la noche, aunque tuve que ponerme la misma ropa ya que no venía preparada para esto. Habiendo pasado media hora, regresó con una bolsa en sus manos.

-Me hago responsable del hecho que no venías preparada. Creo que esto te queda, es algo de ropa. Veo que solo aumentaste un poco de peso, espero que te quede. Y no aceptaré una negativa por respuesta-

Farlan no cambiaba y yo me sentía apenada por seguir aceptando el regalo que me daba. Creo que me sonrojé, sentí mi rostro caliente al tomar la bolsa. Mientras Farlan se arreglaba prendí el televisor para mi fortuna era sábado de futbol por lo que podía distraerme cómodamente.

Llegando la noche salimos a la ciudad. Y vaya que tenía razón. Guanajuato es una ciudad colonial hermosa, pareciera que el tiempo se congeló en sus calles. Pude disfrutar de las famosas "Callejoneadas" y como si fuera una ley nos tomamos una foto en el Callejón del Beso, por la presión de la gente nos besamos para la foto del recuerdo, la cual guardé bajo llave. Farlan cumplió su palabra, ni siquiera intentó tomarme de la mano. No sé si era por la emoción del momento pero yo tomé la suya y así caminamos por las calles coloniales.

Los siguientes días fuimos a diferentes tours por la ciudad y los alrededores, visitando La Alhóndiga de Granaditas, El Cerro del Cubilete, El Museo de las Momias y demás museos e iglesias, La Tumba de José Alfredo Jiménez, diferentes Haciendas y Mineras donde tuve la oportunidad de entrar en las cuevas en las que yacen las riquezas del subsuelo, La Hacienda Corralejo que perteneció a Miguel Hidalgo y ahora es una tequilera. Compramos una dotación como para todo el mes de fresas en Irapuato y dulces típicos en Celaya. Y en todas las ocasiones, ante la presión del grupo volvimos a besarnos frente a todos.

Por la noche íbamos a cenar y beber en los restaurantes típicos aledaños. Dormimos en camas separadas hasta la última noche. Bebí una amplia gama de licores de sabores dulces que desinhibieron mi lívido, hizo efecto en mí de tal manera que esa noche tuvimos relaciones.

Después de mucho tiempo volvía a estar con un hombre y resultó ser él. Farlan recordaba exactamente cada punto exacto que me hacía vibrar, sabía hacerme perder mis sentidos. Sus manos tocaban aquellas zonas sensibles a reaccionar en éxtasis, no reparó en hacerme sentir placer en todo momento. Sigue siendo un buen amante.

.

.

Regresamos a nuestras casas y nuevamente en el trayecto de regreso nos divertimos con la plática. Hasta que llegué a mi casa asimilé la muerte de mi padre y entristecí. Luego recordé la última noche que pasé en compañía de Farlan, haber tenido sexo con él me hizo sentir mal como persona, lo estaba ilusionando de algo que no tengo intenciones que pase.

Me llamaba todos los días e insistía en invitarme a cenar o visitarme a mi casa, todas las decliné diciéndole que tenía bastante trabajo y me quedé intencionalmente el resto de la semana hasta tarde en la oficina para darle veracidad a mi coartada. Lo que me alegra es haber hablado con Erwin, por fin sabía el tipo de relación que tenían ellos.

Para mi fortuna, Levi había estado ausente por una semana y regresaría hasta la siguiente, sucede que estaba en Nueva York en una reunión de grandes empresarios de Norteamérica, además de visitar a sus familiares. No tenía ánimos de darle explicaciones de mis ausencias.

.

.

Hoy otra vez fui a mi cita con la psicóloga, creo que no me está funcionando. Nadie sabe de la depresión en la que vivo y de mis citas con Anka Rheinberger una psicóloga reconocida.

Cada día me deprimo más y tengo menos deseos de salir. De no ser por la terquedad de Levi y Farlan quienes en este último mes prácticamente me han secuestrado para salir a comer, me gustaría quedarme en casa. De alguna manera que no sé explicar, me siento cansada. No tengo interés en formar una familia, todo lo que quiero es llegar y dormir. A veces me siento sola, a veces me alegra estar así.

Creo que necesito a mi mejor amiga. Tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Annie, como siempre le alegraba la idea de irla a visitar.

-Goey vente, Berth estará fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana porque irá a Miami, ya sabes viaje de negocios-

-¡Ladies night se ha dicho! Llego mañana a la misma hora de siempre. Annie en verdad te necesito-

-Yo también te necesito, nos vemos mañana. Bye bye-

-Adiós Annie-

Como siempre, llegué el sábado por la tarde a su departamento, como esta en una buena ubicación Berth y Annie decidieron iniciar su vida de casados en ese lugar.

Le conté a lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido desde nuestra última plática.

-Goey tu historia es tan "Bridget Jones"-

-Para nada. Farlan es un mujeriego, esos no cambian así que solo somos amigos. Levi tiene novia, aunque para ser un enano y pelinegro es guapo-

-Entonces te gusta Levi-

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Annie no me tortures, bien sabes que no tengo interés de una pareja-

-Hanji tú estás deprimida, por favor ¡Reacciona!-

-Tranquila que no pasa nada malo-

No me gusta mentirle a Annie pero no puedo preocuparla en su estado de embarazo.

-Bueno… Know what can help you to solve these important issues?-

"¡Orange Moka Frappucchino!" gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Y nos desvelamos entre palomitas, nieve, pizza y demás antojos viendo películas de comedia como "Zoolander" "¿Dónde están las rubias?" "American Pie" entre otras.

.

.

Sonó mi celular y observé el reloj de pared, eran las ocho de la mañana. En serio ¿Quién puede marcar a tan tempranas horas en domingo? Contesté sin ver quien me marcaba.

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Hasta cuándo me piensas abrir?-

-¿Levi? ¿Dónde estás?-

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Estoy afuera de tu casa ¡Ábreme!-

-Lo siento pero no estoy en casa-

-¿Dónde estás?-

Se escuchó en el fondo la voz de Annie preguntándome quien fastidiaba a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

-Estás con tu amiga en la frontera ¿Verdad? Ni se te ocurra moverte, voy por ti. Dame la dirección-

-Estás loco- le colgué la llamada.

-Amiga tienes que decidirte-

-Annie es muy temprano, sigamos durmiendo-

.

.

Volví a conciliar el sueño y en el apareció Angeru. Tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo en mis sueños, fue algo corto pero lo recuerdo bien. Estaba completamente vestido de blanco, parecía un hermoso ángel.

-Angeru ¿Eres tú?-

-Sí soy yo-

Lo abracé fuertemente. No quería soltarlo, sus brazos se sentían tan reales.

-Solo vengo a despedirme de ti- acarició mi mejilla con su mano.

-No entiendo lo que dices-

-Zoe fui muy feliz contigo y siempre te amé, mis días contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida-

-Igual para mí Angeru-

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y se separó de mí. Vi como desaparecía entre la neblina.

Abrí mis ojos, estaba llorando.

.

.

A las once de la mañana nos levantamos a desayunar sentadas en la cama viendo videos musicales.

-Annie soñé con Angeru-

-¿Ah? A ver cuenta-

Y le conté todo el sueño, sin dejar pasar ningún detalle.

-Eso me da miedo, yo creo que lo extrañas. Vamos Hanji supéralo y decídete por uno de tus galanes-

Apenas iba a contestarle cuando sonó el celular, era Levi. Creo que mi cara lo denotó porque Annie me arrebató el celular y le dio indicaciones de cómo llegar, estaría en menos de 5 minutos en su departamento.

.

_Annie_

_._

-Arréglate rápido, yo lo entretengo-

Hanji sabe que cuando le digo así es una orden, no una sugerencia. Sin poderme rechistar salí del cuarto para esperar a ese famoso "Levi".

Hanji ha tenido una vida muy difícil, vive y se mantiene sola desde los 18 años. Cuando la conocí me pareció una loca y vaya que lo está, sin embargo es más noble de lo que parece, cuesta trabajo creer que todo lo que tiene ha sido gracias a su esfuerzo.

No hay día en que no le agradezca en mis pensamientos por cambiarme la vida, me hizo recapacitar de ser una niña mimada y valorar a mi familia, además gracias a ella estoy con Berth y seré madre. Deseo tanto que mi amiga sea feliz, tengo el presentimiento que Levi le gusta más de lo que cree, pero primero tengo que cuestionar a ese tipo, no dejaré que cualquiera tenga a mi mejor amiga. Sé que no me quiere decir que está triste porque estoy embarazada, la conozco bien.

Suena el timbre, el susodicho ha llegado.

-Annie ¿La amiga de Hanji?-

-Así es pasa por favor. Tú debes de ser Levi-

-Um… ¿Hanji dónde está?-

-Tranquilo Romeo, se está arreglando. Antes que te la lleves quiero hablar contigo-

-Tú dirás-

-No des por hecho que ella va a entender lo que tú quieres solo porque te gusta, deberías de escucharla ¿O me dirás que solo por aburrimiento manejaste tres horas para ver a alguien?-

-Eres inteligente-

-Te voy a advertir algo. Si solo tienes intenciones de jugar con ella, aléjate, estás perdiendo tu tiempo y solo ganarás unos cuantos golpes de mi parte-

-No me gustan ese tipo de estupideces, así que puedes estar tranquila. Hanji… ella es diferente…-

-Por eso es mi mejor amiga… Si hay algo que odio es la falsedad en las personas, como son cobardes ante las decisiones que tomaron y solo se revuelcan en su propio lamento. Y Hanji no es ninguna cobarde…-

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?-

-Me agradas. Te daré unos consejos: primero, nunca toques o maltrates el comedor de Hanji es un recuerdo de alguien que fue muy importante en su vida. Segundo, si realmente te gusta, escúchala. Y tercero, su flor favorita son los girasoles pero de esto último solo lo sé yo. Buena suerte con mi amiga-

Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta y salió de la habitación. Cuando la vi casi quería darle un zape, viene este galán ¿Y se pone un pantalón de mezclilla, convers y playera blanca? Sí… Definitivamente esa es mi mejor amiga…

.

_Levi_

_._

_-_Estamos en la frontera, conozco un lugar que te va a agradar. Dime ¿Te gustan los animales?-

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Me encantan! Waaaaaa ¡Los animales son divinos!-

-Eres muy escandalosa-

-Jajaja calmado chaparrito-

-Por cierto, terminé con Petra-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Porque lo de nosotros ya era costumbre-

-Oh ya veo… lo lamento… ¡Ya vendrá alguien más!-

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda…-

La llevé al Zoológico de la frontera, es uno de los más grandes que hay en el país. Particularmente me da igual venir a este tipo de lugares, pero disfruto de ver la alegría de Hanji. Parece una niña pequeña comiendo su gran helado y algodón de azúcar.

-¡Wooooo! ¡Guacamayas! Aaaaah ¡Son hermosas!-

-¿Qué tienen de especial? Son unos simples pájaros-

-Te equivocas Levi- se ve tan atractiva cuando pone sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Sabes porque están en peligro de extinción? No, no lo sabes. Porque su reproducción es muy limitada. Eligen a su compañero de toda la vida y solo con ese compañero se reproducen. Si alguno de los dos muere y el otro vive, no vuelve a elegir pareja. Aaaaah… Son un ejemplo de la fidelidad-

-Me gustaría que fueras mi guacamaya-

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-Que eres igual de escandalosa que las guacamayas-

Comimos en el restaurante del zoológico y antes de retirarnos fuimos a ver el show de delfines, aquí fue donde vi ese ser sensible que su amiga Annie me dejó ver entrelíneas.

-Levi ¿Estas aburrido?-

-Si estuviera solo fuera el día más aburrido de mi vida-

-Es tan lindo y triste este lugar. Es triste ver a estos animales en un espacio reducido, fuera de su hábitat sin poder gozar de su libertad. Y a la vez es lindo que intenten protegerlos y preservar su existencia, aunque sea de esta manera…-

-Siguen con vida y no hay nada que nos asegure que no puedan volver a esa libertad-

-¡Mira! Te pareces a ese delfín, es pequeño y malhumorado ¡Como tú! Jajaja-

Esta es la primera vez en que sin tener un encuentro sexual, ni siquiera nos hemos tomado de las manos y lo estoy pasando de maravilla. Me siento feliz con solo mirarla, con su sonrisa. Es también la primera vez que deseo besar a alguien no por lujuria.

.

.

De regreso a casa tomé uno de los consejos de Annie y le pregunté sobre su vida. Me contó sobre la muerte de su madre, como financió su carrera universitaria. Cuando le pregunté por el comedor solo recibí la misma respuesta de Annie, era un regalo de alguien ya fallecido importante en su vida que le ayudó en esos tiempos. Supongo que fue su novio, en su mirada hay dolor al recordarlo. No pude evitar preguntarle de donde conoce a Farlan y corroboré la historia que él me contó cuando yo estuve en el extranjero. Yo le conté de mi familia y de mi estadía en Alemania y Francia.

-¿Y por qué dejaste Alemania y te fuiste a Francia?

-Cuando estaba en Alemania había un chico en el departamento de al lado, no era importante saber que era gay. Se llamaba Eren Jaeger. Sabía que yo le gustaba por las miradas que me tiraba pero lo ignoraba. Llevábamos una buena amistad y éramos respetuosos el uno con el otro. Hasta que un día se quiso pasar de listo mientras bebíamos en su departamento así que lo golpeé, incluso le rompí un diente. Sus padres eran de una familia de doctores muy influyentes en la zona, pero primero muerto antes que disculparme con ese mocoso. Y por eso me fui a Francia-

Y a medio camino se quedó dormida. Cuando llegamos a su casa no pude resistirlo: le robé un beso y esta vez no me dio una cachetada. Correspondió al roce de mis labios con los suyos, a las caricias de mi lengua contra la suya, inhibiendo mis sentidos… Sentía que mi mente se perdía en algún lugar y solo se me permitiera disfrutar de ese momento. Antes que perdiera la cordura me despegue de su cuerpo y me despedí. De haberme quedado le hubiera desgarrado las ropas y otras cosas más…

.

.

.

Nota: muchas gracias por los reviews y comentarios que me han dejado! Me alegra que les esté agradando la historia n_n

Lo de "Orange Moka Frapucchinno" es una de las escenas que más amo de Zoolander, una de mis pelis fav.

Gracias por leer!


	9. Capitulo 9 Armin & Marco

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 9. ARMIN & MARCO**

Hoy Levi me ha sorprendido. Cuando llegué a mi oficina estaba esperándome con un gran ramo de girasoles en su mano. Supongo que Annie le dijo que esas son mis flores favoritas, solo ella lo sabe. Cada día me gusta más, es divertido pasar el tiempo con él. Solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir la misma historia de siempre, cuando todo parece ir de maravilla ocurre algo que lo arruina.

He prendido mi laptop para revisar el FB, hace bastante tiempo que no lo hago. ¿Eh? Una solicitud de amistad ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Armin Arleth? Aceptemos y veamos. Oh, está conectado.

*Hola

**¡Hanji! Soy yo Armin, estuvimos juntos en la Facultad de Economía ¿Me recuerdas?

*¡Armiiiiiiiiiin! Waaaaa ¡Cuánto tiempo!-

**¿Tienes Skype? Tengamos una video llamada es más cómodo.

¡Oh cielos! Esto me ha alegrado la noche. Platiquemos entonces por Skype.

.

A- ¡Hola Hanji!

H- ¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Armiiiiiiin! ¡Qué alegría de saludarte!

A- Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora vivo en España y me va de maravilla

H- Pero no pierdes el acento de estos lares

Vi que se acercó una chica delgada y de cabello negro corto, muy guapa he de decir.

I- Querido ¿Con quién hablas?

A- Oh ven por favor… Hanji te presento a Ilse Lagner mi esposa

H- ¡¿Ah?!...

I- ¡Hola Hanji! Armin me ha contado mucho de ti, hasta que te conozco

H- ¡Hola! Gusto en conocerte, yo soy Hanji Zoe y…

I- Descuida querida sé toda la historia. Sé de ti, de Annie, de Mike y Nanaba, Armin me ha contado todo. Bueno, supongo que es normal ahora que estamos casados.

A- Hanji, y Annie ¿Cómo está?

H- Armin no te mentiré… Annie está casada y embarazada, tendrá un niño

A- Me alegro por ella. Yo he comprendido que desde el inicio estaba destinado a fracasar, prácticamente forcé a Annie a salir conmigo. Me alegra que haya sido así, ahora estoy con Ilse y te puedo decir que es el amor de mi vida

H- Awwww eso es tan tierno…

I- ¡Oh! Ha llegado Marco… Querido ¡Venid! Que tenemos menuda sorpresa en vídeo

Se acercó una figura masculina que ya conocía…

M- ¿Hanji? ¿Eres tú?

H- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh?! ¡¿Marco?! Pero es que… ¿Cómo?

M- Años sin verte y así me saludas jajaja sigues siendo igual de expresiva

A- Deja te explico. Cuando terminé con Annie, Marco ya estaba en España porque pertenece a las fuerzas básicas del Real Madrid y me invitó a pasar unos días con él…

I- Se suponía que solo sería un mes y mirad ahora…

H- ¿Y cómo pasó todo eso?

I- Os contaré. Yo trabajo donde Marco y hubo una fiesta en casa del entrenador donde conocí a Armin, nos pasamos de copas, nos escabullimos a una disco en el centro y saliendo de ahí nos casamos.

H- ¿Eh?

I- Sí lo sé, no es una historia romántica pero me alegro que así sea. Nunca he creído en esos cuentos de hadas y ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy feliz con este pelos rubios…

M- Ya para el rollo, que he venido a saludarles y no a escucharles tener sexo… ¿Y tú Hanji que nos cuentas?

H- No mucho, solo subí de puesto trabajando donde mismo y sigo soltera

I- Marco sigue igual soltero… Deberías venir de vacaciones a España jajaja…

M- Ilse calmada no le tires a ser cupido…

A- Y como nos casamos así sin más, la familia de Ilse hará una fiesta como mera formalidad. Será dentro de una semana, sé que es apresurado pero estás invitada a venir Hanji, por hospedaje no te preocupes te puedes quedar con nosotros

H- Esa idea es tentadora pero no quiero incomodar

I- Si es por la noche de bodas descuida, mira que la hemos ensayado tantas veces que ya nos queda más que perfecta. Venid, te vas a enamorar de Madrid…

Y nos quedamos platicando una hora más contándonos más de nuestras vidas y lograron convencerme de ir a su boda, es algo totalmente improvisado. Hablé con Keith y me autorizó unos días con la condición que regresando repondría el trabajo que pudiera retrasarse.

.

.

Y es así como viajé con Levi en avión hacia Madrid. De solo platicarle ni me dio momento de replicar, tomó su iPhone y compró en línea los boletos. Llegamos al hotel y sorpresita con la que me topé.

-Estaremos en habitaciones separadas ¿Verdad?-

-No es posible, estamos en temporada alta y el hotel está a su máxima capacidad, solo el cuarto donde nos quedaremos está disponible-

-Son dos camas ¿Cierto?-

-No, es matrimonial-

-Fuck…-

Al día siguiente fuimos al evento, solo sería una comida al aire libre. Me llenó de mucha alegría abrazar a Armin y Marco. Ilse también me abrazó con euforia y se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia, cuando la felicité me susurró al oído:

_Usé vestido blanco solo para darles gusto a mis padres y a Armin, si por mí fuera hubiera usado un vestido negro pero eso causaría infartos y desagrados._

Levi y yo parecíamos una pareja de enamorados, no soltaba mi mano. Cuando la tomó sentí un cosquilleo indescriptible por todo el cuerpo, especialmente en el estómago, creo que eso es a lo que se conoce como "sentir maripositas".

Casi al finalizar el evento pude platicar con Marco, nos sentamos en una banca con vista al lago.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Este lugar es hermoso!-

-Lo sé, yo nunca pensé que terminaría viviendo aquí. No lo tomes a mal Hanji, pero te he extrañado mucho. Haz sido la única amiga que me ha comprendido y aconsejado sin juzgarme-

-Mmmmm ¿Sabes? Todos los seres humanos somos diferentes y eso es lo que lo hace divertido. Pero hay con quienes congenias mejor que otros y fue nuestro caso-

-Me sorprendió que Annie esté casada y embarazada, de todas las chicas que conocí nunca lo creí de ella-

-Yo igual, y pensar que yo lo causé. Fui yo quien la aconsejó de salir con Berth su esposo y pues ahora será madre-

-Me imagino que tú serás la madrina del niño, junto con tu novio-

-Jajaja Levi no es mi novio, es solo un amigo…-

-Vale, vale, no te exaltes pero una cosa si te digo. Ese tío no te ve como su amiga-

- Jajaja… Y no, como es niño los padrinos serán el mejor amigo de Berth y su esposa, se llaman Reiner y Christa, están recién casados. Yo lo seré cuando tengan una niña-

-Es triste ver como todos se están casando y formando familias mientras que tú y yo seguimos en la soltería-

-Ay Marco, me pregunto porque tú y yo nunca nos gustamos-

Me recargué en su hombro.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que tú Hanji, me hubiera encantado enamorarme de ti pero creo que eso de que "En el corazón no se manda" es cierto-

Me abrazó y recargó su cabeza sobre la mía. De reojo pude ver la expresión de Levi en su rostro mientras se acercaba:

_Suéltala… suéltala… Que la sueltes…_

Los siguientes días estuvimos paseando por la ciudad, se notaba que Levi ya había estado en Madrid porque parecía mi guía turístico contándome a detalle las historias detrás de los edificios y lugares que visitábamos. Yo estaba maravillada, disfruté mucho de esos días.

Salimos los cuatro en parejas para ir al estadio donde jugaría Marco, teníamos cortesías por parte de él. Marco me dedicó un gol que hizo, vi como Levi ardía en celos jajaja es tan lindo cuando frunce el ceño.

El mejor momento fue la entrega pasional que tuvimos. Era la última noche que pasaríamos en Madrid. Durante las noches anteriores Levi dormía abrazado a mi cintura, pero no pasaba a más porque tenía mi período. Sin embargo en ese cielo estrellado no pudo resistirlo, para mi sorpresa fue él quien le propuso y dijo no importarle, la única condición era nada de sexo oral.

Sus manos acariciaron mi piel buscando los puntos exactos; lamía zonas sensibles sin detenerse, no podía respirar bien, mi cuerpo se sentía muy caliente. Tocaba mis pechos, el torso… Besaba incesantemente mi cuello mientras me tomaba para sí...

.

_Unas dos semanas después_

_._

-Bien Hanji, cuéntame tu día- con esa pregunta Anka siempre empieza nuestras sesiones.

-Hoy es un día terrible. Otra vez discutí con Levi, su obsesión por la limpieza traspasó los límites ¡Cómo se atreve a limpiar mi oficina! Y para colmo vio la foto del Callejón del Beso con Farlan, eso lo puso furioso-

-Quieres contarme más a detalle-

-Lo haré- le dije mientras me recostaba en el sillón.

.

_Flasback de Hanji_

_._

Sabía que Levi había ordenado limpieza a profundidad en las oficinas, solo que estuve en junta con Keith por lo que no había comenzado con la mía. Menuda sorpresa me voy topando con Levi vestido en traje de limpieza, recargado en mi escritorio.

-¿Quieres explicarme esto?-

-¿Eh? ¿Explicarte qué?-

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?-

Tiró la fotografía sobre el suelo y entonces la que estaba furiosa era yo.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tomar mis cosas?!-

-No haz contestado mi pregunta cuatro ojos-

Me apretó las muñecas, en sus ojos había mucha furia. Pero en los míos había más.

-No eres más que un desgraciado… Esto pasó cuando tú estabas con Petra y jugabas al galán conmigo mientras salías con ella-

-Aun así no debiste hacerlo-

-No eres más que un infeliz, querías tenernos a las dos al mismo tiempo-

-Entonces vete con Farlan, sal con él-

-No es tan mala la idea. Y para que lo sepas, también tuvimos sexo y fue muy bueno-

Me zafé de su amarre y me encerré en mis pensamientos el resto de la tarde en la oficina de Erwin, como siempre parecía un padre consolando a su hija. En la noche quise irme a disculpar con Levi, estaba dispuesta a tragarme el orgullo y reconciliarme con él… Al llegar al pasillo escuché la voz y el llanto de Petra tras la puerta de su oficina…

-Levi por favor escúchame, no he estado bien desde que terminamos-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Levi mi amor, por favor regresemos que no puedo vivir sin ti. No ha pasado noche en la que haya dejado de llorar por ti, no tengo ánimos de comer ni de vivir. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido-

-No voy a caer en tus chantajes-

-Levi yo sé que tú aun me amas, esa chica es solo una aventura lo sé. No me importa, tómala las veces que quieras, pero por favor vuelve conmigo. Puedo soportarlo todo pero no puedo soportar más estar sin ti-

.

_Fin del Flashback_

_._

-Y la que ya no soportó de escuchar todas esas palabras fui yo-

-Bien Hanji esto ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy. Te voy a dar esta pastilla, es solo una para que puedas conciliar bien el sueño por esta noche-

Y con esas palabras Anka cerró la sesión del día de hoy.

.

.

Me vine a casa y apagué el celular, no quiero hablar con nadie solo quiero estar encerrada en mi cuarto, acostarme en la cama y abrazar mi almohada mientras escucho música.

_Y nuevamente en mi vida se echa a perder todo… Otra ilusión rota… Si ya sabía que el amor no se hizo para mí, ahí estoy llevando la contraria a lo que la vida me decía_…

.

.

Hacía unos meses que había soñado con Angeru y no lo sacaba de mi mente. Eso me deprimió aún más de lo que estaba pero cancelé mis citas con la psicóloga, de nada me sirvieron.

Sabía que Isabel, la hermana de Levi iba a contraer matrimonio con el que fuera su novio en la carrera universitaria, Nack Teaz. Esporádicamente platicábamos por Messenger, después por FB; la amistad se inició hace varios años cuando yo era novia de Farlan.

Me sorprendió la invitación a su boda, podía llevar a un acompañante. Me hubiera encantado invitar a Annie pero el embarazo de su niño le dificulta la movilidad. Y a Levi no le dirijo la palabra desde aquella pelea.

Isabel siempre fue muy atenta conmigo, así que asistiré aunque me ponen nerviosa ese tipo de eventos. Compré un vestido largo de tela satín en rosa pálido de tirantes delgados, pegado al torso y caída suelta. Zapatos plateados de tacón alto le hacían un buen juego.

Tenía el suficiente dinero ahorrado para ir a aquella lujosa estética que alguna vez me dejó hermosa. Me decidí por un peinado de coleta ondulada hacia un lado y maquillaje que resaltaba mis ojos.

No debí haber ido a esa estética, la estilista me reconoció, llamó a Farlan y cuando hubieron terminado sus milagros se apareció frente a mí.

-Es la segunda vez en la misma situación-

-Olvídalo Farlan, esta vez voy sola al evento-

-No te dejaré sola ¿O con quien pensabas sentarte?-

-Asistirá Erwin y su familia-

-El hijo de Erwin enfermó y no asistirá. Te repito que no te dejaré sola, ven conmigo. Como amigos-

-Está bien como amigos-

Caminamos hacia su coche y me susurró al oído: _Tu est trés belle._

Llegamos al salón donde sería la recepción de invitados. Farlan me presentó como su novia en el evento; por más que quería reclamar no pude hacerlo, tragué mis palabras. Conocí a sus padres, son buenas personas especialmente no dejaba de platicar con su madre es una señora muy alegre. Petra también estaba en el evento y como era de esperarse, estaba detrás de Levi.

Se convocó a reunirnos las solteras al centro de la pista porque se aventaría el ramo de novia y ¡Oh sorpresa! Cayó directamente en mis manos. Todos aplaudieron y el animador mando llamar a "mi novio"… Apenas iba a decir que era soltera cuando llega Farlan y me toma de la mano para llevarme a la mesa… Está de más decir que Levi estaba furioso y no sé si fue por darme celos, pero andaba muy cariñoso con Petra; o tal vez regresaron, la verdad no me interesa, yo me dediqué a disfrutar de la velada, bailé hasta el cansancio.

-Farlan me quiero ir a mi casa. Estoy muy cansada, ya quiero descansar-

-Quédate esta noche en mi casa, en el cuarto de huéspedes para que tengas privacidad-

-Gracias pero quiero descansar en mi cama-

Sin volverlo a repetir me llevó a casa. A pesar de todo Farlan no cambiaba su caballerosidad, de despedida me besó la mano.

.

.

-Hanji, Levi te manda llamar a su oficina. No sé qué haya pasado pero está furioso-

Erwin fue el encargado de darme esta advertencia. Era de esperarse, quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

-Me mandaste llamar-

-Con que sales con Farlan y encima tienes el descaro de anunciarlo en un evento de mi familia-

-No es así… Es un malentendido, es que…-

-¡Deja de mentirme! Y explícame que haces con él… ¿O acaso lo hace mejor que yo?-

-¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida!-

-¿Entonces que significó aquella noche para ti?-

-Más bien… ¿Qué significó para ti? ¡Tú regresaste con Petra cuando te vino a llorar a tu oficina!-

-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!-

-¡Yaaaaaaaa! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Desde que te conozco solo he tenido problemas, problemas y más problemas!-

Le di la espalda pero ni siquiera di dos pasos cuando me tumbó al suelo. A pesar de ser enano es muy fuerte, me tenía contra el piso.

-No… no te irás como si nada...-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¿Antes lo disfrutaste y ahora te quejas? Tsss… no me voy a detener…-

No podía gritar, mi voz me traicionó cuando más lo necesitaba. Solo podía susurrar…

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Me lastimas! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aaaaaah!-

.

.

Al día siguiente no tenía ánimos de sonreír, en la oficina todos estaban preocupados y me preguntaban que había pasado, solo les decía que estaba triste por la muerte de mi padre, que apenas lo asimilaba.

Levi me había violado. Esa era la realidad pero no podía decírselo a nadie. Lo que más me preocupa es que lo hizo sin protección y eyaculó dentro de mí. Pensé que el salir de paseo me iba a ayudar, pero solo me deprimió más.

_Me he convertido en un espectador de mi propia existencia. Ya perdí de vista lo que quería para mi persona en el ámbito amoroso. He perdido mi motivación, ya no sé para qué vivo._

Llegué a mi habitación extrañando a Angeru, el único hombre que me ha amado en verdad. Quería recordar los hermosos momentos que viví con él, saqué aquel vestido morado con el que viví el mejor día de mi vida para vestirlo, me puse los audífonos para oír "Angel" de Robbie Williams, con esa canción siempre me acuerdo de él y me tendí en la cama abrazando el ramo de ahora rosas marchitas que guardo con amor.

_Así es la ley, hay un ángel hecho para mí… Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue tal como llegó..._

Después de lo ocurrido con Levi, he tomado una decisión. Me daré la oportunidad con Farlan, desde que nos reencontramos solo ha tenido buenas atenciones conmigo… pero por esta noche, solo por esta noche quiero volver a recordar a mi primer amor…

_Y te fallé, te hice daño tantos años yo… Pasé por todo sin pensar, te amé sin casi amar y al final quien me salvó, el ángel que quiero yo…_

Ahora todo eso son solo recuerdos borrosos… mi vista se está nublando pero se siente muy cálido y un aroma dulce está inundando mi habitación…

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos, dejándome tu beso junto el corazón…  
Y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor…_

Me veo caminando sobre las nubes ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿A dónde me dirijo?...

_Porque tú eres el ángel que quiero yo…_

.

.

.

Notas: el siguiente capítulo que se llamará "Las Palabras de la Madre de Hanji" es el último… sé que este fue un capítulo largo, espero lo hayan disfrutado…

Gracias por leer!


	10. Final Las Palabras de la Madre de Hanji

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es creación de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

**CAPITULO FINAL. LAS PALABRAS DE LA MADRE DE HANJI**

**.**

_Hanji no te vayas… Regresa… Zoe… Ni se te ocurra dejarme… Despierta…_

Mi hija Hanji Zoe estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral de la muerte. Si no fuera por la rápida acción de Erwin y Farlan en estos momentos sería su velorio; pero se le ha concedido la gracia de alargar su vida.

Abrió sus ojos, llevaba cuatro días inconscientes en aquella camilla del hospital. Sintió un contrapeso sobre su regazo, dirigió su mirada al lugar y vio a un Levi totalmente demacrado vencido por el sueño sobre ella.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

.

.

Con la puesta de sol como fondo, sonó un celular interrumpiendo la tranquilidad vespertina de una oficina vacía en la sucursal del sur. Horas atrás una figura adulta de cabellos rubios había sido informada por Darius que Hanji durante el día no parecía ella misma. Contestó la llamada entrante.

-Erwin lamento molestarte pero algo no anda bien con Hanji. La he visto hace unos momentos en el parque y estaba muy pálida-

-Ese maldito… De seguro le hizo algo…-

-Supongo de quien hablas y que algo pasó entre ellos. Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Descuida mandaré por ella. Gracias Nickolas-

Ese día Erwin se encontraba fuera de la ciudad así que no dudó en llamar a Farlan y explicarle la situación. Definitivamente el otro día por la noche algo fuerte debió haberle ocurrido a quien amaba como si fuera su hija.

.

.

"Levi bastardo no sé qué le hayas hecho pero me las vas a pagar"

Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez el joven de cabellos plateados mientras manejaba a exceso de velocidad hacia la casa de su Zoe. Con ayuda del manos libres llamaba incesantemente a su celular pero no recibía respuesta.

Mal estacionó su coche casi en medio de la calle. Llamó a la puerta sin éxito. Marcó al celular y se escuchaba dentro de la casa pero no contestaba, eso lo alteró aún más. Como si fuese un ladrón rompió una de las ventanas y logró quitar el seguro.

No esperaba ver lo que vio cuando llegó a la habitación… El cuerpo de Zoe acostado en la cama abrazando un ramo de rosas marchitas…

Temió que estuviera frente al cadáver de su amada así que tomó signos vitales. Su respiración y palpitar eran débiles. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó en brazos y la llevó a toda velocidad hacia el hospital de su familia.

.

.

Nickolas olvidó unos papeles personales así que regresó a la oficina. Se topó con Levi y le confrontó.

-Bastardo… ¿Qué le hiciste a Hanji? ¡Sé un hombre y dime que le hiciste!-

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?-

Ambos hombres se confrontaban a palabras jalando el cuello de la camisa de su contrincante.

-Conozco a Hanji y no me tragué eso que estaba deprimida por la muerte de su padre. No creo en las casualidades, se puso así después que le mandaste hablar-

-No te metas donde no te llaman ¿O acaso te gusta?-

-¡Sí serás un completo idiota! Ella es como mi hermana, entiende que no todos los hombres que le rodean tienen las mismas intenciones que tú-

-No me compares contigo-

-Solo te advierto algo. Si algo le llega a pasar date por hombre muerto… Apoyo a Erwin con que sea Farlan quien se quede con ella-

-¡Cállate!-

-Bastardo… Si tanto te arde lo que te digo deberías de saber que Hanji no estuvo bien el día de hoy. Afortunadamente tu rival de amores ya se adelantó-

Se soltaron el agarre que tenían el uno contra el otro. Nickolas sabía que si estaba frente a él un minuto más le mataría a golpes. Levi estaba pasmado, su mente desató mil ideas trágicas sobre lo que estaría ocurriendo con ella.

Ese día Levi seguía enojado con ella por permitirle a Farlan que la presentara como su novia en el evento, él estaba planeando hacer lo mismo pero su amigo se adelantó. Por la mañana había marcado una vez a su celular pero no contestó, creyó que no querría hablar con él. Al reaccionar tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a casa de Hanji. Se percató que la puerta estaba abierta y la ventana rota. Farlan había llegado antes que él y para que la situación estuviese así quería decir que Hanji necesitaría de asistencia hospitalaria. Le remordió la conciencia.

_¿Qué demonios he hecho?_

.

.

Hanji llegó al hospital en brazos de Farlan, ya la esperaban. La atendieron rápidamente, había sufrido de un pre-infarto. Lograron estabilizarla pero no reaccionaba. Cuando le informaron que Hanji estaba fuera de peligro pero no podría verla hasta en la mañana, Farlan bajó al estacionamiento para llamar a Erwin y explicarle la situación.

Levi entro de un solo golpe al cuarto. Su corazón se quebró en un solo segundo: vio a aquella que parecía más fuerte que nadie y que nunca denotaba problemas o tristezas, ahora inmóvil y totalmente a la deriva. Aquella mujer escandalosa, sonriente y apasionada yacía inerte en esa camilla. Sí; aquella que parecía invencible estaba totalmente derrotada.

La seguridad del hospital le alcanzó y antes que le pusiera una mano encima se las ingenió para convencerles que estaría bien y que esperaría en el pasillo. Mentira. En cuanto bajaron la guardia entró a hurtadillas y se sentó al lado de la camilla acariciando la piel que cubría sus manos. Hasta la mitad de la madrugada que entró la enfermera a realizar su trabajo y preguntó a ese hombre quien era.

-Soy su esposo-

Volvió a mentir. Y en ese momento su obsesión por la limpieza pasó a un plano sin importancia, le ayudó a la enfermera con el aseo de Hanji.

Salió la enfermera y fue interrogada por Farlan.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Está estable. Me alegra que su esposo esté con ella, le hará mucho bien. Con su permiso-

Farlan ardió en coraje. Entró a la habitación y aunque quería agarrar a golpes a quien hasta hacía poco tiempo era su mejor amigo, se abstuvo porque no era el lugar para hacerlo. Y los dos durmieron el resto de la madrugada a cada lado de Hanji, cada uno tomando la mano de su amada, pidiéndole en pensamientos que despertara.

.

.

Ya que Hanji no tenía familia cercana, Erwin se hizo cargo de la papelería y demás situaciones legales. Durante los siguientes días mi hija tuvo otros pre-infartos algo que desconcertaba a los médicos. En apariencia y según los estudios demostraban que era una mujer sana; tal vez tuviera alguna enfermedad que no le habían podido diagnosticar en ese tiempo; tal vez solo era que había perdido su voluntad de vivir. Cada día sus lecturas de signos vitales decrecían.

Erwin se encargó de darle la noticia a Annie. Por fortuna estaba acostada en brazos de Berth cuando le contó que su mejor amiga estaba hospitalizada y el diagnóstico de los médicos no era alentador, tal vez solo le quedaban horas o días de vida. Les recomendaron despedirse de ella.

Erwin junto con Nickolas, Darius y Farlan discutieron con Levi. Como la examinaron completamente descubrieron rastros de violación reciente. Lo que le ocurría a Hanji físicamente no tenía relación con la violación pero mentalmente parecía lo contrario. Nickolas soltó el primer puñetazo, Erwin el segundo y Farlan lo levantó del cuello pero Levi no se defendía.

-Me lo merezco-

Darius hizo que los demás desistieran de seguir con la violencia. Era claro que Levi aceptaba y se había arrepentido de su actuar, solo le pidió que se fuera del lugar. Sin embargo, Levi se rehusaba a alejarse de Hanji. Esos días solo se separaba para satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, el resto del tiempo estaba con ella. En algunas ocasiones le acompañaba sentado, en otras acomodaba su cuerpo para poder dormir abrazado a su calor. Y siempre suplicándole mentalmente que abriera sus ojos, se dejaría golpear o lo que le quisiera hacer pero que volviera su locura a acompañarle en la vida.

Farlan se auto declaró perdedor. Cuando los vio abrazados en la cama sintió que estaban rodeados por un halo de luz… Comprendió que Zoe le pertenecía a Levi. Aunque él también le amaba. Además él no había sido capaz de hacer lo que su mejor amigo: abandonar la existencia del mundo y su todo para estar con ella.

_Hasta el cuarto día Hanji abrió los ojos._

.

.

La luz de la mampara le lastimaba la vista, hizo muecas hasta que pudo adaptarse a ella.

-¿Enano?... Enano…-

-Zzzz…-

-¡Oye tú! ¡Despierta!-

Levi levantó la cabeza de un solo golpe como si fuera un niño asustado. Hanji soltó una carcajada contenida.

-Hanji ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Las ojeras y el aspecto pálido del rostro masculino le indicaban que algo no estaba bien.

-Confundida… Lo último que recuerdo es estar escuchando música en mi habitación y después todo se volvió borroso y oscuro… Abro los ojos y menuda sorpresa de ver tu cabeza en mi regazo-

-Por poco y mueres, loca-

-¿Eeeeeeh? Jajaja entonces soy un zombie-

-¿Por qué estás tan alegre después de lo que pasaste? Definitivamente estás loca-

-Calmado gruñoncito… Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, es solo que me alegra el volverte a ver-

-Hanji dime ¿Estás enojada conmigo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Enojada?... Ah… ¡Ya lo recordé!... ¡Me vio-las-te!-

-Estaba enojado que otro te hubiera tomado. No sé cómo demostrar mis sentimientos-

-Y lo hiciste sin protección. Para colmo estoy en mis días fértiles-

-Si voy a tener un hijo quiero que sea contigo-

-Jajaja y yo que nunca me pensé con un bebé en brazos jajaja-

Las risas de Hanji alertaron a sus demás seres queridos que esperaban en el pasillo. Todos y cada uno de ellos platicaron con Hanji: Erwin, Annie, Nickolas y Farlan. Después llegaron el resto de sus compañeros, equipo de trabajo y Berth. Transcurrió el resto del día entre risas y bromas. No quisieron preguntarle sobre la violación, todo indicaba que había hecho las paces con su agresor. Estaban contentos con el milagro que había ocurrido.

Al caer la noche Levi desistió de ir a descansar a su casa. Hanji estaba feliz por ello. Durmieron unas horas abrazados para después a media madrugada despertar y platicar como sería si tuvieran un hijo o hija. Hanji le contó de Angeru y Levi de Petra, aunque de ésta última no había mucho que decir. Mi hija por primera vez, abrió su corazón con Levi.

-Te voy a contar algo que será largo y que es la primera vez que lo digo pero quiero que me escuches-

-Aunque no lo creas siempre pongo atención a lo dices- le besó la mano.

Mi niña inhaló y exhaló, preparándose a abrir totalmente su corazón.

-Yo perdí mi el sentido de mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo, solo vivía por vivir, sin un motivo por el cual luchar y el hecho de no tener a alguien con quién llegar a casa para abrazarle me deprimió más. Y lo que empeoró todo es ver como las personas a mí alrededor se casaban y formaban sus familias haciendo sus sueños realidad.

No imaginas las noches en las que pasé encerrada en mi cuarto sin llorar pero con un dolor muy grande en el pecho. Los días y los paseos donde veía a las parejas amarse y yo sola, me hacían sentir envidia y tristeza el mismo tiempo. Lo peor era ver como mis sueños se hacían realidad en otras personas y varias de ellas yo había sido la causante de eso.

Sentía como si el amor fuera una maldición para mí. Que solo se me había permitido sentirlo una sola vez y yo ya había agotado esa oportunidad única. Pero por alguna razón ya no me era suficiente su recuerdo, se transformó en apatía hacia tener una pareja.

Y llegas tú como si nada un día a mi casa a invitarme a comer. Pasaba el tiempo y cada día era más divertido estar a tu lado. Tenía un motivo por el que vivir cada día: pelear y bromear contigo y al final del día tener un suceso que recordar con una sonrisa en mi soledad. Mirar tu ceño fruncido, tus celos, tu cara malhumorada, tus muecas al hablar… Todo de ti le dio mucho sentido a mi vida.

Antes de conocerte vivía triste pero por lo menos estable. Te apareces y causas estragos en una rutina con la soledad a la que me había resignado. Cuando peleamos por la fotografía y luego escuchar las palabras que te decía Petra fue cuando mi vida se quebró por completo-

Cuando Hanji terminó de hablar ya había derramado inconscientemente unas lágrimas, se tapó con el brazo cubriendo la vergüenza que le producía estar en ese estado.

-Jajaja sé que pensarás que soy muy infantil, inclusive yo misma me avergüenzo por sentirme así a mis 28 años-

-Cuando salgas de aquí te vendrás a vivir conmigo. No permitiré que vuelvas a tener un día más de tu vida en soledad-

Levi secó sus lágrimas y la apretó contra su pecho. Hanji se sentía cada minuto más débil y cansada, como si el alma se le estuviera desprendiendo de su cuerpo.

-Volvamos a hacerlo, pero esta vez no seas agresivo-

-¿Qué?-

-Es para asegurarnos que tendremos un hijo. Aquí y ahora-

-Sí que estás loca-

-Yo nunca dije que no lo estuviera jajaja-

Levi le besó y cerró con llave la habitación e hicieron el amor. Suave y dulcemente, esta vez era una entrega total en cuerpo, mente y sentimientos. Se estaban entregando el alma. Besos tiernos, caricias delicadas, un sutil vaivén y gemidos endulzaban el compás de sus sentimientos. Terminaron mirándose a los ojos, reflejando en sus pupilas el amor contenido en sus pechos.

Hanji reía cuando esas manos masculinas le abrochaban la bata. En definitiva esa pequeña ropa de hospital tenía sus ventajas. Levi terminó de vestirse, quitó el seguro de la puerta y se tendió junto a su amor abrazándole la cintura.

.

.

Pero el destino de Hanji Zoe ya estaba sellado. Aparecí frente a ella y leí su mente: _Mi madre está aquí._

-Levi-

-¿Qué?-

-Te Amo-

Y empezó a sonar el monitor médico indicando que nuevamente el corazón de Hanji dejaba de latir.

_Su alma se desprendió y la tomé de la mano._

_._

_._

Levi se puso de golpe en pie.

_-¿Mamá?... ¿Eres tu mamá? -_

_-Sí, soy yo. Te quiero tanto mi niña-_

Las enfermeras y médicos llegaron inmediatamente para tratar de salvar su vida.

_-Yo también te quiero, me has hecho mucha falta mamá... ¿Es que he muerto?-_

_-Sí mi niña, estarás conmigo descansando-_

Trajeron el desfibrilador cardiaco y prepararon todo para accionarlo.

_-Y ¿Angeru?-_

_-Él ya nació de nuevo, fue asignado a otro tiempo y espacio pero antes de irse pasó a despedirse de ti-_

_-Sí, recuerdo que hace poco lo soñé-_

_-Le fue permitido hacerlo. Ahora tú descansarás por un corto tiempo, también serás enviada a otro tiempo y espacio pero tus recuerdos serán borrados. Tendrás otra vida-_

Entraron a la habitación sus seres cercanos y queridos atónitos ante tal escena.

_-¿Volverás a ser mi madre?-_

_-Me temo que no será así, yo me he convertido en un ángel. Nacerás en el mismo mundo de Angeru pero en otro tiempo para que te unas con tu alma gemela._

_Te advierto que será un mundo lleno de destrucción y caos pero serás clave para terminar con ello y yo estaré muy orgullosa de ti, te veré desde aquí-_

Accionaron el desfibrilador tratando de regresarla a la vida.

_-¿Qué pasará con Annie?-_

_-Annie sufrirá mucho, pero el amor de Berth la ayudará a superarlo. En unos dos años volverá a embarazarse de una hermosa niña que llamará igual que su mejor amiga-_

Aumentaron la potencia de la descarga del desfibrilador. Pero no volvía a la vida.

_-¿Tendré nuevamente que decidir entre Farlan y Levi? ¿Qué pasará con ellos dos?-_

_-No puedo decirte que pasará con ellos, y a tu primera pregunta solo te diré que el bajito siempre ha sido tu alma gemela._

"¡Vamos! ¡No podemos perderla!" Gritaba desesperadamente el doctor. Le inyectaron epinefrina y accionaron otra descarga eléctrica.

_-¿Y Erwin? ¿Y los demás como Nickolas, Darius, Armin y Marco?_

_-Igual que Annie, sufrirán pero va a estar bien. Además Marco está próximo de encontrarse con su alma gemela-_

No importaba lo que hicieran. El cuerpo de Hanji solo se arqueaba ante cada descarga, sin dar más señales de vida.

_-Quiero despedirme de Levi-_

_-Hazlo-_

_Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle, Levi en ese momento estalló en llanto porque creía que alucinaba la voz de su amada._

_-Enano… Te Amo…-_

"¡Vamos una más!" Volvió a gritar el doctor. Era el límite al que podía llegarse.

_Vamos mi niña es hora que descanses, has sufrido mucho todo este tiempo…_

_Le tomé de la mano y al abrazarla cayó en el sueño del descanso del alma, que muchos llaman muerte…_

_Esas horas donde estuvo consiente eran como pago por todo el sufrimiento que cargó desde su adolescencia, para que pudiera reconciliarse con su alma gemela y despedirse de sus seres queridos._

"Enfermera... Hora de la muerte seis y media de la mañana… Al alba de un nuevo día"

Gritos y llantos de dolor enmarcaron la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol en la habitación.

.

.

Mi hija Hanji Zoe falleció de un paro cardiaco un lunes al alba. Fue un velorio y entierro sencillo realizado en el mismo día. Se reunieron las personas que le quisieron alguna vez, reunidas por Annie.

Erwin sentía un dolor como si hubiera perdido a una hija.

Farlan y Levi estaban inconsolables, no guardaron el sufrimiento que les producía el saber que ya no estaba en este mundo la mujer que amaban.

Annie no podía creer lo que había pasado, las lágrimas brotaban como ríos sobre sus mejillas. Berth la consolaba aunque también estuviese triste.

Mikasa y Jean les remordía la conciencia de nunca haberle agradecido por unirlos.

Mike y Nanaba también estaban profundamente tristes, ella también los había unido.

Nikolas y Darius la consideraban su hermana, sentían el dolor de su perdida.

Armin, Ilse y Marco viajaron desde España cuando Levi les avisó del estado de Hanji. No alcanzaron a llegar a verla con vida pero si a despedirla. Consideraban a Hanji como una hermana.

Los amigos de Farlan que alguna vez convivieron con ella hicieron acto de presencia como apoyo a su amigo.

Levi quería estar solo en su dolor, no tenía ánimos de recibir un consuelo de palabras vacías.

Acompañaron el dolor de esta muerte sus compañeros de trabajo, en especial Riko se sentía triste, ella había sido quien la contrató.

Para sorpresa de todos apareció en el velorio la mamá de Angeru. Llevaba un ramo de casablancas y el anillo que alguna vez le quitó a Hanji. Se acercó al féretro con el rostro bañado en llanto.

-Angeru siempre hablaba de lo maravillosa que eras y cuando estuviste con él tenía la mayor sonrisa de su vida. Siempre decía que eras tan hermosa como las casablancas, su flor favorita. Por favor perdóname por no haberte aceptado, perdóname por favor. Te regreso el anillo que Angeru te dio, es tuyo. Ya que estás con él por favor dile que también me perdone y que lo amo-

.

.

El entierro fue de lo más doloroso, Levi compró la lápida más lujosa que encontró. Se despidieron con estas últimas palabras:

FARLAN

_Gracias por cambiar mi vida ma chérie. No sé cómo le hiciste pero te me metiste muy dentro en el corazón, nunca pude olvidarte y nunca lo haré. Te amaré hasta que este contigo Zoe._

LEVI

_Maldita cuatro ojos como te atreviste a dejarme solo y enamorado de ti… Dime ¿Qué mierda es esta? ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con mi vida? Te amo Hanji, siempre te amaré en esta y todas las vidas en que estés._

ANNIE

_Amiga… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Te voy a necesitar mucho…_

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. No soportó más el dolor, se desmayó. El resto de los presentes se despidieron mentalmente de ella.

A Isabel le dieron la noticia hasta después que regresó de su luna de miel. Lloró mucho, le dolía haber perdido a su amiga, pero más le dolía ver a su hermano deprimido.

_La muerte. Un suceso totalmente triste pero es parte de la vida misma._

.

.

Ha transcurrido un mes desde aquel triste amanecer. Ha salido en las noticias la muerte de los primogénitos de las familias Rivaille y Church. Sucede que estando en completo estado de ebriedad manejaban a exceso de velocidad y se impactaron contra la caja seca de un tráiler.

Fue una muerte inmediata, ahora iré a recibirlos.

-Saludos mis estimados Levi y Farlan-

-¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?-

-Levi siempre tan directo con tus preguntas. Soy la madre de Hanji, mucho gusto en conocerlos niños, gracias por cuidar bien de ella-

-¿Y Hanji dónde está?-

-Está bien Farlan. Su alma está durmiendo, descansando de todo el sufrimiento que cargaba-

-Quiero verla-

Es gracioso escucharlos hablar al mismo tiempo.

-No les está permitido, su muerte ha sido provocada porque ha llegado el tiempo de ser enviados a otra vida, en otro tiempo y espacio. Hanji todavía tiene que descansar un poco más, su alma está muy herida-

-Farlan, tú eres primero-

Y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

-Levi es tu turno. Por favor cuida bien de mi hija, tu alma gemela-

Y su alma viajó a su siguiente existencia. Será interesante ver su próxima vida, mientras tanto aquí estaré recitando las líneas de esa canción para desearles buena suerte en ese mundo cruel…

_"Fue una muerte en vano" ¡No dejaré que digas eso! No, hasta que yo sea el último en pie…_

_._

_._

**FIN**

**_._**

**_._**

**=Notas Finales de la Autora=**

¡Waaaaaa! Sí has leído todo esto, de corazón: ¡Muchas Gracias!

Este Fic ha sido una experiencia increíble para mí. Es el primer Fic seriado que saco, generalmente escribo one-shot o lo escribo todo y al final lo subo. Como es mi forma de escribir, desde el inicio tenía el final; si llegué a querer cambiarlo pero después de consultarlo con mi sombra sería una traición a mí misma, así que lo respeté.

Había una razón por la que se llama "Sin Alma Gemela" espero que entre líneas se haya dejado ver el mensaje que quería transmitir.

También hice mucho que tenía ganas de escribir: Farlan x Hanji, el triángulo amoroso Levi x Hanji x Farlan (ya pararle que fuera Erwin), Levi violando a Hanji, describir a detalle la muerte de Hanji y que todos la vieran morir, entre muchas otras cosas.

Y os anuncio el que será mi nuevo Fic seriado: Noctis Umbrae. Tendrá una trama completamente diferente: Erwin es el Demonio Mayor y Levi y Hanji son demonios asesinos. Para que se den una idea de lo que viene.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews fueron de lo más geniales y me animaron a seguirle escribiendo ¡Gracias!

De todo corazón, FJ Ale-chan.


End file.
